Savage Encounters with a Wolf-Hog
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Wolf-hogs think differently than other Mobians. Marine would have done well to learn this. force-smut. Don't like it, fuck right off.
1. An inspiring review

_"...Uh... my guy, I dunno what you're getting your boxers in a bunch about over here. Yeah, the story you wrote was a tiny bit on the fucked up side. But... so what? It's a story, nothing more. People have written a lot worse - surely you've heard of that MLP fanfic Cupcakes. That's many degrees more fucked up than this, and nobody executed the author of that. Personally, yeah, I did get off to this story. I got some weird kinks. That doesn't mean I'm going to do my more fucked up ones irl._

_The line between reality and fiction is firm. So long as you know where it is, nothing you write should be given such a dramatic crying-about..."_

Sinful smiled as they read this. Even if the use of pronoun was incorrect, though Sinful supposed that wasn't there fault, no one really knew Sinful's gender, so the most people could do was guess. It warmed Sinful's heart to know that they hadn't made a mistake. Quite the contrary. They had written a story they had been fantasizing about for almost a year, and had been so excited for people to see it. But not all are sinful by their nature, and some rejected the story.

Sinful, not having any experience with trolls, as this had been one of their first stories, had been unable to handle it, and cracked under it all. But now...now Sinful understood. And they wanted to write more. Maybe this story wasn't a point of shame, but a point of pride? Maybe...maybe Sinful should it a series...


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a few changes for this. Firstly, I've decided to edit the original one-shot of the story to fix it up a bit, as it was made during a..less talented time in my writing career. Secondly, I've decided to switch out of first person, as I'm much more used to writing from third, and trying to leave a focus on first person makes it take longer to make chapters. If it really is a big problem, let me know in the reviews and I'll see about changing it back, kk?**

* * *

A wolf-hog is a sub-species of hedgehog. They are not to be confused with were-hogs. Were-hogs are caused by curses, wolf-hogs are born with distinctly canine features such as fangs, claws, and an over all bulky form.

The wolf-hogs think differently from others. An example of this came from an incident shortly after the brown raccoon called Marine attempted to leave the island where the wolf-hogs live, and had a rather... unpleasant experience with one of the natives.

The wolf-hog, (most wolf-hogs do not have names, but for the purpose of simplicity, we'll call him Fang) remembered quite clearly the pirate ship that came to the island that my pack lived on. He remembered because he was afraid of the pirates.

But as it turned out, the pirates were only there to study the wolf-hogs. It took some time for them to start understanding what they were saying, but they learned bits of their language eventually.

It was from these pirates that the wolf-hogs learned that the wolf-hogs think differently. Fang couldn't remember which of them said this, as he was busy watching the raccoon called Marine.

Marine was pretty. She spoke strangely, even the other pirates agreed on that. Fang, however, found her speech rather compelling. And her outfit nearly drove him up a tree.

Fang was sad when the pirates left. He had been hoping to spend more time with the raccoon Marine; he wasn't even sure if she ever learned how to tell him from the other wolf-hogs.

Then, just as the pirate ship was taking off, something happened. Fang was not sure what, he didn't know how the wooden whales called ships worked, but he believe they may have been under attack. Something made fire on the wooden whales. Then...Fang was not sure of the correct words to explain it. The only way he could think to explain it is that the wooden whale became lightning.

Only, the lighting was red and didn't vanish. Many things, barrels, planks, even the pirates, flew from the ship when the red lighting hit. And the raccoon Marine landed before Fang.

Her pants and the lower half of her shirt had been singed away, leaving her in only the top of her green shirt and her shoes. Her sides were burned slightly. Fang thought one of her legs may have been broken, as when she tried to stand up, she shrieked and fell back down on her stomach.

You see, this is how the wolf-hogs think different. Generally, most other Mobians would have understood that Marine was in need to help. Even if they didn't help her, they would have understood that she needed it.

Fang, however, did not. From the moment she landed, Fang stared down at her, taking in the sight of her tones ass and growing hard. He was unsure of what Marine needed, but he knew almost immediately what _he_ needed.

Fang had never mated before, but the knowledge of how to do so is ingrained in his instincts, and he had seen other wolf-hogs mate before. He approached the raccoon Marine slowly.

"Is 'er someone there? I need help." She said. Fang said nothing, merely moved closer to her until he was looming above her; she could not move to see him. "If ya ain't gonna help me none then bugger off!" She snapped. "I need help! My ship was hit with explosives I-Hey! What are you doing?!" She questioned when she felt Fang's length rubbing against the lips of her pussy.

"D-Don't do that! I'm a pirate captain! We remove the bullocks of the freaks who do stuff like like!" She shouted. Her voice was angry, but Fang could sense the fear behind her words, and it only excited him more.

Wolf-hogs are naturally bigger in proportion to other Mobians. Fully erect, Fang's cock was eleven inches long and extremely hard. He grabbed hold of the raccoon's sides. "Don't ya dare! My crew'll be here any time now and they string ya up in a heartbeat!" She more pleaded than commanded. Fang disregarded her words. It was time for mating, that was all he understood.

Fang thrust in hard, groaning softly as his strength allowed him to get eight inches deep in one go. She screamed, feeling his thick length pulsing deep inside her. Fang pulled out slowly, pulling her hips back as he thrust forward, ramming in balls deep this time. She screamed again, louder this time. The sound made Fang shudder, and his shaft felt even harder.

"P-Please! Please stop!" She begged as he began pumped in and out of her aggressively, trying to go a little deeper inside her each time. Her insides were hot and smooth; it was an amazing feeling as he forced my cock in and out of her pussy. After twenty minutes, Fang pushed as deeply into her as I could manage, hilting himself in her pussy as he came and released a flood of hot cum inside of her. She yelped in pain when she felt it.

Fang pulled out, breathing a bit harder now, then thrust back in harder than before. Wolf-hogs possess above average endurance, and have been known to mate for many hours at a time.

Fang continued slamming into her pussy, adding more force to each thrust to see how loudly he could make her cry out. Every noise she made encouraged Fang to get rougher. After another forty minutes of it, Fang came again, releasing just as much, if not more, cum into Marine's over-full pussy.

Her body relaxed momentarily. She must have thought Fang was done with her. She realized she was wrong when Fang moved around to the other side and grabbed her head. marine opened her mouth to say something, possibly to threaten or plead, and Fang rammed his cock down her throat.

Her throat was almost better than her pussy; wetter, slicker, and hotter. She gagged the moment Fang hit the back of her throat, the sound spurred him to buck his hips faster. Her saliva lubricated Fang's cock, and he was able to move back and forth with ease. Soon he was fucking her throat like it was an onahole, and the sight of her tear stained face only made him pick up the speed.

Fang wasn't sure how long it was when he let out another load in the back of her throat. He could hear her gagging harder, but kept on thrusting into her mouth. Twenty minutes later Fang pulled out, shooting several strands of hot cum on the raccoon Marine's face.

Fang returned to her pussy, going all in without warning. This time, when he came after fifteen minutes of hard pumping, he pulled out so he could see hos cum coating her ass.

Fang fell back, laying on the ground behind the sobbing raccoon for a few minutes. Fang decided he wanted to keep the raccoon called Marine. When he stood, he picked her up and carried her back to his den. She would be his mate now. He had no way of knowing he would get many more when they came to the island to look for her.

* * *

**Okay, that does it for now. So, I ask again, who should we do for the next chapter? One rule: Maria and Cosmo are entirely off limits. I understand the whole innocents thing, which is why Cream is _not _off-limits, but I don't want Maria or Cosmo anywhere near this fic. They're too sacred. Every other female in the Sonic universe is fair game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, the verdict is in. This chapter will be...Amy Rose! Worry not, every Sonic girl will probably end up in this story sooner or later. Possibly even a Sonic boy or two later on. Uh, spoilers.**

* * *

Fang had decided to keep Marine in his den. If he left her anywhere else, one of the other wolf-hogs might try to take her from him, or she might try to leave the island again. So Fang carried the raccoon back to his cave hidden in the warm tall grass, laid her down on the soft pile of leaves and grass over bark that functioned as a bed, and bound her arms and legs so she couldn't run away like she kept trying to on the way there.

Fang knew she probably wouldn't make it very far, her leg was still broken and she was injured, but Fang didn't intent to leave her that way. She would heal eventually, and when she did, Fang didn't want his mate to leave. Her hands were tied behind her back, her legs tied to the end of makeshift bed, and her mouth was kept with a gag in it to keep her from making noises that would attract predators.

Over the following days, Fang made sure that Marine got food and water, though he always had to struggle with her at first. Marine seemed determined to resist him at every opportunity, even if he was only trying to give her food. This, as far as Fang understood, left him with no other choice but to hold her down and mate with her as roughly as possible until she submitted and he could feed her. Fang didn't mind this. In fact, he preferred it this way.

Marine was kept on the bed, and had her bindings changed whenever Fang wanted to try a different position. Whenever it was time to sleep, Fang sank his large cock down to the hilt inside Marine's pussy and used her like a cocksleeve for the night. When he woke, usually still inside her, he would start aggressively pumping into her, seeing how much cum he could fill her with before he got too hungry for breakfast and needed to go out hunting.

Things were good. But Fang knew that wolf-hogs were supposed to mate with many females, as he had seen many more grown wolf-hogs with large harems of twenty or thirty. Those with the largest harems were those with higher ranking. Fang supposed he could try to get a female wolf-hog, but they were very aggressive, and while Marine was also quite aggressive, she didn't have a wolf-hogs strength to back it up. Much too dangerous.

Fang was just about to make peace with only having one mate, when he saw the pink hedgehog walk by.

Fang didn't know why she was there, but he was glad that she was. Fang wasn't dumb enough to just pounce her right away, especially while she was carrying her large hammer, but he began to follow her around the island. Fang figured that the pink hedgehog, who he learned was Amy when she spoke to someone else on the phone, was looking for someone or something, but determining that she was there to search for Marine was a bit beyond the wolf-hog's mind.

All Fang knew was that a pink female hedgehog was there, she was looking for something, and she was not likely to find it. When Amy stopped for the night and undressed to bathe in the river, Fang decided that she did in fact have a better body that Marine did, having a larger chest and a more appealing ass. He still preferred Marine, she would likely always be his favorite, but he would have fun with Amy as well.

Amy had put her hammer away when she stopped to bathe, which was good, because with her naked and her body all wet, Fang wouldn't have been able to hold back his instincts for very much longer. Amy had her back to the shore, as was running her hands down her legs to clean them, so Fang approached slowly at first, not pouncing until he was close enough that she almost heard his breathing.

When he did pounce, and Amy realized he was there, he was too close and too fast for her to retaliate. Fang grabbed Amy, throwing her against the edge of the lake, bending her over it and holding her arms tightly, his claws cutting them slightly. Amy cried out for help, but this late, this deep into the forest, no one would come. And if anyone did, it would be other, bigger, more aggressive wolf-hogs.

Fang lined up his member, which had gotten fully erect from watching her bath and from seeing her struggle, and slammed into Amy as hard as he could. Amy screamed out as Fang penetrated her, getting his entire length into her in one go. Fang groaned softly, loving how hot and tight her pussy was inside. "P-please, please stop this!" Amy begged, receiving a hard smack from Fang before he forced her head down against the ground, beginning to pump in and out of her hard, causing her hips to smack painfully against the edge of the lake.

Amy kept squirming, and even began to cry, but this only exited Fang more, urging him to go even harder. After several minutes of the assault, Fang released a flood of hot cum into Amy's pussy. Which, to a wolf-hog, made her his. He pulled out, but was still very hard and horny. Fang looked over Amy's body, and grinned. She really did have a much better ass than Marine...

Amy whimpered when she felt Fang's fat tip prodding against her ass cheeks. "P..please...please no, not there, I-I've never had it there before, please I-AHH!" Amy cried out in pain as Fang thrust in as hard as he could. Even with all the force behind his thrust, Fang could only get five inches in from how tight she was. Fang took the tightness as a challenge, something Amy was doing on purpose. Well, Fang would prove his strength.

Fang began hammering into Amy even harder, putting all his strength into each thrust, forcing his cock in deeper inch by inch in spite of Amy's protest of it. After twenty full minutes, Amy was too worn to fight anymore, and Fang was hilted inside her ass. But he had no plans of stopping yet. He began pumping in and out, matching, then surpassing the speed and force he'd fucked her pussy with, his claws digging into her arms as he pulled them back hard to help get deeper into her.

It was one of the most intense climaxes Fang had had so far, and he filled Amy's ass entirely to the brim, making her give one last weak scream of pain as the hot seed filled her abused anus.

Fang pulled out slowly, panting. He was still hard, but he knew he would have to get Amy back to his den before other wolf-hogs really did come. Marine, he figured, wouldn't mind taken care of the rest. And she would probably be thrilled to have a friend mate now.

* * *

**Voting time! Who's next, Blaze the cat or Sally Acorn?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Winner of this chapter is Blaze! I know what you're probably wondering: Which Blaze? There have been quite a few versions. Some were time travelers, some were from another dimension, some were just from another island, some weren't even princesses. Well, this one will in fact be a princess, and one from an island. Unfortunately, that doesn't narrow it down nearly as much as I'd like it to, so feel free to view her as whichever version of Blaze you'd most like to see getting raped by a wolf-hog.**

* * *

Fang woke happily, his morning wood already satisfied from having Amy tied up, keeping his cock in her ass all night long. Fang planned to spend the entire day fucking his two mates, testing the limits of what they could handle until they fainted, and continuing after they did.

But first, food and water. They'd never last very long if they weren't fed. Fang tied Amy and Marine up so their pussies pressed together, that way if they got bored or lonely while he was gone, they could please each other.

With that taken care off, Fang headed out of the den to get some food.

Gathering food and water was easy enough for Fang, he even had it cooked, as he remembered that that was how other species are their meet, but afterwards, he went back out of the den again.

While he'd been out the first time, Fang had seen something he wanted, a new mate to add to the two others.

Blaze the cat had heard about two of her friends having gone missing on this island. Most princesses would have simply preferred to send in a search party and hope for the best, but Blaze thought differently. She would find them herself.

Between her fire power and quick wit, not to mention her previous experience with monsters and villains of several kinds, Blaze was certain she could handle any threat to her or her friends.

When Fang began following her, she knew he was there. She was good at identifying threats. However, she already knew about the local population of wolf hogs, as well as how curious they were of people from off the island, and didn't consider Fang as an issue of any kind.

That was of course until Fang pounced, pinning her to the ground. He had seen her use her hands to make fire, so he raked his claws across both, making Blaze scream out in pain as her hands were cut up. She couldn't channel fire if her hands were damaged.

"W-what are **you** doing?!" Blaze questioned. "I am princess Blaze of-" Blaze's regal introduction was silenced by another strike to her hands, causing her to try out again as Fang used his claws to cut off her purple clothes. Her body was quite curvy underneath the clothes, much less flat than they appeared under her surprisingly tight clothing. Being a princess, and thus wanting to avoid any association with sexuality, this was done on purpose; but that was far beyond Fang's understanding.

He admired her large, round, purple fur covered tits. He was willing to bet that they were extremely soft. He pushed Blaze onto her back, and before she could get back up, placed his knees on her arms to hold her down and position his hardening member between her plump breasts. "P-please, please stop this!" Blaze pleaded, but it was just noise to Fang.

Fang grabbed Blaze's tits roughly, making her whimper and groan in a mix of small pleasure and a good deal of pain from the force he was using. Fang smiled when he found that he was correct, they were indeed very soft and warm. She groped them with his hands for a few moments before squeezing them both hard around his cock, moaning and the pleasing sensation that went through him.

Blaze was mortified as Fang began to pump his his back and forth, thrusting between her breasts at a steady pace. She was a princess dammit, he couldn't do this! But unfortunately, Blaze realized, he could. She tried to struggle, but he was too heavy to push off, and too strong to fight off without her flames even if she could. Blaze could do nothing but lay there and watch as he used her body for his own personal enjoyment.

And Fang was indeed enjoying himself. Marine was still the sexiest in Fang's opinion, but her chest was rather small, and Amy was still too small to do this as well. Fang was soon pumping his hips so hard that his large tip was pushed into Blaze's mouth. For a moment, Blaze considered using her teeth to bite it off, but decided against it when she remembered the tales of the wolf'hogs rage form; a berserker form that wolf-hogs took on whenever they felt too much pain or took too much damage all at once. One wolf-hog in this form could devastate an entire town; Blaze didn't even want to think about what it could do to her.

So she was forced to accept it as more and more of Fang's cock was shoved into her mouth while her tits were used to massage his hard, throbbing shaft. Fang was loving it, squeezing Blaze's tits harder around his cock as he pumped into her warm, wet mouth. Blaze could feel Fang's cock starting to swell up as he got close, and closed her eyes, knowing what would come next.

Sure enough, Fang came hard soon after, filling Blaze's mouth with hot cum, then coating her face and chest as well. Fang sighed happily, but wasn't even close to done. He grinned, his cock still rigid and eager. Blaze gulped in fear of what Fang had planned for her, accidentally swallowing his seed.

* * *

**Who's next: Rouge, or another chapter for Blaze so she can get fully broken?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, the votes are in and it looks like you all wanted another chapter with Blaze for her to be officially mind broken. Well, I'll cut you a deal. I got a request for a certain male character to be mistaken for a female character and broken along with the others. This chapter _will _happen. Now, you can have your second Blaze chapter if you promise not to complain when this chapter does come. Deal? I'll even let you decide which male character it is, Silver or Tails? Honestly, the original plan was for Silver, since he would have more reason to be there now that Blaze is caught, but Tails seems like an equally good candidate, what with him being major yaoi bait. Vote in the reviews.**

* * *

Fang had tied Blaze up and carried her back to his den. Blaze was horrified when she saw what the wolf-hog had done to Amy and Marine, and even more horrified to find that, while Marine was still holding out, still resisting, Amy looked to be completely broken, and was grinding her pussy hard against Marine's, trying to make them both cum, and trying to force her tongue into Marine's mouth.

She was proud of Marine for lasting so long, and hoped she would be able to save her friend from this before she was broken as well.

Fang set Blaze down on the floor, and went over to Amy and Marine. Marine squirmed and whimpered as he got behind them, thrusting his large cock between their pussies. Amy moaned, moving her hips harder to help please him. Fang moaned, enjoying the feeling of both their pussies pressed tightly against his shaft, and thrust harder between them.

Blaze tried desperately to get loose while he was distracted, but the bindings were too tight, and with her hands so badly injured, she couldn't just burn them off. Oh where was Silver when you needed him?

Fang finished after ten minutes, coating both their pussies and stomachs in hot cum. Blaze still had time however, though she wasn't happy that the reason she had time was that Fang wanted to punish Marine for being define by violently skull-fucking her. The sound of her best friend gagging as that creature's massive cock rammed against the back of her throat made Blaze sick.

But she refused to waste the opportunity. Even if she couldn't get herself free of the bindings, she could still crawl her way out of the den while still tied up. It wouldn't exactly be the most dignified escape ever, but she would be able to get out, get her hands healed, and return with her fire powers on. After seeing what had happened to Marine and Amy, Blaze wasn't planning on playing nice when she returned.

So, with the sounds of gagging, sloppy slurping, gruff moaning, and fur slapping against fur behind her, Blaze flopped onto her stomach and began inch-worming her way to freedom. It was, Blaze figured, not the worst thing anyone had ever had to do to escape a prison.

Unfortunately, Blaze had seriously overestimated how quickly she could wriggle her way out of the cave, as well as miscalculated how long it would take Fang to cum. Blaze was barely halfway out of the den when Fang groaned loudly, causing Marine to pass out as her throat was filled with a large flood of hot cum. When Fang pulled out, Amy leaned down against her, forcing her tongue into Marine's mouth so she could lick Master's cum out of it.

Fang looked over, seeing Blaze trying to escape. But he didn't recognize it as that though. From the position she was in, currently midway through pushing herself forward her knees beneath her and her ass high in the air, it looked to Fang like Blaze was presenting herself to him, submitting. Fang was pleased, and willing to oblige her apparent request to be used by him.

Fang went over immediately, grabbing her hips hard and ramming his cock, well lubricated with cum and saliva, into Blaze's enticing ass. Blaze screamed into the rope gag Fang had stuffed into her mouth, pain shooting through her as Fang began roughly slamming into her tight, more or less untapped anus with all his wolf-hog strength, letting him hilt himself within her in only a matter of minutes.

Fang was loving how Blaze's ass squeezed his cock as he stretched it out, and thrust in harder to help him cum faster. Blaze tried to keep her mind focused, but the intense pain was too much, and her mind went blank right around the time Fang came inside her, filling her tight hole with his seed.

Blaze collapsed, and was barely even aware of Fang beginning to repeat the process on her equally tight pussy. Fang's claws dug into Blaze's hips as he rammed into her deep, loving how hot her body was inside. He decided she would be his new cock-sleeve at night, while Marine would continue to take care of his morning wood.

Fang picked her up, thrusting up into her as he lifting her legs up, letting gravity help his thrusts to let him fuck Blaze even deeper before he finally finished with her, cumming hard before taking her over to his other mates and tying her up with the others.

* * *

**Next up will either be Rouge (who will enjoy being forced), Mina (foot stuff), or the male character (either Tails or Silver. Maybe both if you're okay with it.) Your choice, be sure to vote. Oh, and if you're not a fan of it, please say so politely. If I see one comment with disrespect for that sexual preference, I'll flag and put the whole story on hold so you can have time to think about what you've done. Yes, I am overreacting towards something that hasn't happened yet. That's what happens when Sinful drinks three cups of coffee before sitting down to write smut. XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rouge won out this time. And I'd like to take a moment to say, I'm pleasantly surprised so many people are behind me on this. Granted, I've gotten no less than three people telling me to go die in a chemical fire, which I find funny considering I did a pokemon story with this exact concept; except it was the reverse with the female harem constantly raping the guy, and no one raised a hand to threaten me for that one. I'm sensing some kind of double standard here. But threats aside, a lot more people are into this than I was expecting. If it does vanish by the way, then yeah, someone actually pulled the trigger and had it removed. But don't worry, I'll rise again. I always do.**

* * *

Rouge landed on the shore of the island. She already didn't like the place. Nothing but wilderness for who knew how far. Rouge sighed, wondering why she always ended up with the worst jobs.

'Oh well,' She thought, 'at least the beach is pretty at night.'

Rouge lingered on the shore for a few minutes before heading off, beginning her mission. Blaze had gone missing. And being a princess earned you some high level search and rescue missions. The only reason they didn't have a whole team rolling over this island to find her was that if they did, word would get out that the princess was gone and they would be under attack by the next day. Not to mention the panic the citizens would end up in.

So it was up to Rouge to find her. Should be easy enough, she thought. She wondered if she could extort a little reward out of Blaze in return for saving her. Maybe some royal gemstones, 'or maybe', she thought with a mischievous grin, 'a night with her in the royal bedroom.'

Rouge was into either side, even had a crush on her co-worker Topaz, and would really enjoy a night alone with the purple cat girl.

There was too much forest for Rouge to have much luck spotting anything from the sky, so she flew back down and landed in a clearing she'd seen from above. Once she was down on the ground, she could see a trail. Whoever had nabbed Blaze hadn't been subtle about it; her shredded clothes were right here on the ground for anyone to see.

This started to get Rouge a little worried, but the fact that there was no blood anywhere on the clothes or on the trail leading up to the den that she found led Rouge to determine that the perpetrator was just a pervert, not a murderer. Her suspicions of this were confirmed when she looked inside the den and saw what was happening inside.

Blaze was laying on the bed, her legs spread as far apart as possible with her ankles tied to the bed to keep them that way. Fang was above her, thrusting his massive cock into her pussy relentlessly. Blaze's eyes had long since glazed over, and she'd gone from struggling to actually purring for more, pleading for her master to take her more roughly.

Fang was happy to oblige, and pulled out of Blaze's pussy so he could thrust into her ass with just as much force, making her cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Rouge, naturally, was watching in awe, her fingers moving down between her legs so she could rub herself through her clothes as she watched. Looking over, Rouge saw Marine and Amy there was well.

She wondered for a moment what those two were doing there, but the questions were out of her mind when she saw that the two girls were tied together, Amy with her head between Marine's legs and vice verse. Amy was plunging her tongue as deeply into Marine's pussy as she could, but Marine was struggling. It seemed she still had just a little fight left in her, however little of it there was. But even she was starting to give in, licking Amy's sopping wet slit gently, and starting to moan and get wet as well.

Upon seeing this, Rouge moved her hand inside her clothing, now wanting to cum. This was HOT! Rouge's fingers worked desperately between her legs, but as she thought about it, she realized something. 'Why get off watching them, when I could join in?'

A few minutes later Fang filled Blaze's ass with cum, stuffing her tail inside so none would leak out of her. He was still horny, and was planning on turning to Amy and Marine to take care of the rest, until he saw the naked bat girl that had entered his cave. She wore a lustful smirk, and licked her lips when she saw Fang's member. She laid down on her back, spreading her legs, "Hope you don't mind if I join~" She said.

Fang had only the loosest of understanding of her language, but it was obvious to him that she was submitting to him. Which he was more than happy with. Rouge was only planning on staying for long enough to get a good fuck in, but Fang didn't plan on letting her leave. As far as he was concerned, she was enough new mate.

Fang grabbed Rouge's hips, his claws digging into them as he thrust forward, getting six inches deep in one thrust. Rouge yelped in pleasure, enjoying the roughness. "That all you got~?" She questioned.

Fang growled at the challenge, and gripped her wings for more leverage. "H-hey, not the wings. They're too sen-AH!" Rouge cried out as Fang ignored her, pulling her wings hard as he thrust deeper into her, sending a stab of pain and pleasure through her whole body. Fang moved his body forward, actually pushing Rouge's legs up into the air as he fucked her down against the stone floor.

Rouge liked it rough, she always had, but this was different than what she was used to. This was much, much better~ she wanted more. "More~!" Rouge begged, already getting close. Fang grunted as her pussy started to clench around his shaft, and tugged harder on her wings as he literally fucked her into the ground.

* * *

"Master, may I play with Marine?" Rouge asked, Fang nodding. Rouge had been a good mate, accepting every one of his orders over the course of the full night he'd fucked her. She had earned a reward.

Rouge couldn't remember why she'd come to the den anymore, but she did remember that Marine still had a little will left in her, a will that she planned on breaking for Master. Marine whimpered when Rouge approached, knowing that she wouldn't be getting much rest that night.

* * *

**Next up is Silver, or Tails. Which will it be? And for the record, yes, both Silver and Tails _will _be in the story eventually. Fucking deal with it, and skip those chapters if not into it. Oh, and to answer one reviewer, no I am not a troll. I do engage in the act of trolling on occasion, yes, but no, I'm not a troll. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, time for the first of the male chapters! I'll tell you the truth, the idea of this chapter was originally a request from a reader, but one I actually got really excited about after I actually started thinking about it. If you don't enjoy, don't worry, I won't have two maleXmale chapters in a row. **

* * *

Silver had gotten entirely fed up with letting other people try and fail to find Blaze. He would find her himself. He was a powerful hedgehog, he could more than handle whatever this island had on it.

Getting to the island was difficult without a chaos emerald, but he just barely managed to levitate himself the whole way there before his telekinetic energy gave out. Technically he didn't actually make it all the way there, and crashed into the water about a dozen yards from the shore. Still, it was farther than he'd ever been able to levitate himself, more than ten times the usual distance. Determination was giving him strength.

Which was good, because as far as his ordinary powers went, he was completely drained. He had pushed himself way, way too far flying to the island, and it would be several hours, maybe even a day or two before his powers came back. But he didn't care, he swam to the shore and rested for only a few moments before getting up and heading into the forest to find Blaze.

Now, there are two factors to be aware of here. The first is that what happened next would have happened very differently if Silver had waited until his powers were back. If he had, he would have sensed Fang following him the moment the Wolf-hog got within twenty feet of him, he would have sensed Fang's intentions, and psycho-blasted him into the air. Silver likely would have found Blaze and the others, freed them, and left the island with them happily.

The second was Fang's view of things. It's important to understand that female Wolf-hogs were not like the males. The females were slime, and agile, and were known to have a tufts of quills on their body, usually around their wrists or ankles, but occasionally they would have them on their forehead as well. In other words, though he didn't know it, Silver was the spitting image of a female Wolf-hog, especially as female Wolf-hog,s much like the males, all had the same color of grayish-white fur.

It was only natural that Fang pounced on Silver, catching Silver, who had none of his extra senses, none of his psychic powers, and was extremely tired from hiking through the forest all night. Despite their small and harmless figures, female Wolf-hogs were known for being more viscous and deadly than the males, hence the male's mindset of attacking and controlling their mates.

Fang, with the knowledge of what a female could do to him if he didn't act fast, ripped off all clothing Silver had on, in this case only his shows and gloves, and began striking him hard in the back and side. Silver had never had much physical strength, always relying on his mind for offense, defense, and even for mobility at times. As a result, he yelped and curled up in pain from just the first few strikes.

Fang found it odd that a female Wolf-hog would go down with almost no fight, but he knew he could waste time thinking about it, as if she got the energy to start moving again, she could kill him. Fang pushed the Wolf-hog onto her stomach, admiring the sight of her ass, and deciding that it would be much easier to make her submit by going there than anywhere else. In his defense, Silver's body did look quite feminine when focused on.

Silver screamed out in pain when Fang rammed his massive member into his ass. Having never taken anything there, and never having planned to take anything there, Silver's ass was extremely tight, and it didn't help him that Fang was going in dry. Silver was tighter than that of any of Fang's other mates, but all this did was make Fang even more determined to break her, and he put all his strength into each thrust, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Silver's ass.

Silver gripped at the ground, his eyes watering in pain. He instinctively tried to throw Fang off with his powers, but they were still too drained, and with how distressed his mind was from this, he wouldn't have been able to focus on the target anyway. With no physical strength to throw Fang off, all Silver could do was lay there and take it as Fang assaulted his ass.

The tightness made Fang cum when he was only halfway into Silver, making Silver cry out louder, but he didn't intend to stop there. Using his cum as a lubricant, Fang kept going, smacking Silver's ass until it turned a deep red. After twenty full minutes, Fang managed to push his cock inside Silver down to the base. Silver was panting, unable to think straight or move his legs from the pain.

Fang groaned, unable to believe how amazing his new mate felt. He pulled out, and thrust back in harder than before. He left scratches along Silver's hips as he began pumping in harder and harder with each movement. He came again after another ten minutes, moaning in pleasure. He pulled out entirely now, but he had already decided that he was going to mold Silver's ass around his cock in time, and he wasn't even done for tonight yet.

He moved over to Silver's front, grabbing the hedgehog's head and thrusting his stiff rod into Silver's mouth and throat. Silver gagged, tasting a mix of his own ass and Wolf-hog cum as Fang's cock slammed against the back of his throat. Fang gripped the back of Silver's head and began forcing it back and forth as he thrust his hips, skull fucking him.

Silver's eyes were glazed over by the time it stopped fifteen minutes later when Fang came, filling Silver's mouth and coating his face in cum. Fang groaned in satisfaction, and picked Silver up to take him back to the den. On the way, he realized that Silver was not only not a female Wolf-hog, he wasn't female at all. This shocked him, but his mind was simple, and he didn't care. He was still going to fuck his ass until it was shaped to his cock.

* * *

**Next up will either be Sally or Tikal, which would you prefer?**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the lucky(?) winning of the last vote was Tikal! Oh man, I've been waiting to do this one since the story started! And you know that's a bad/good sign, depending on your perspective on things.**

* * *

For over a month now, people had been going missing after arriving at an island far out in the northern sector of the ocean. It's remote location made it equidistant from every other land mass, and equally difficult for everyone to get to thanks to the troubled waters and weather, dangerous sea creatures around it, and complete lack of port do to the uncivilized population of the island.

When Tikal was sent to discover what was happening on the island, she almost turned it down. Not out of fear, no, she had Chaos with her, and it wouldn't let anything hurt her. But she was worried about leaving Angel Island for so long. She knew Knuckles could do a good job of watching over the place himself, but she would worry about him.

If it hadn't been her friends, and Rouge, that had gone missing, she wouldn't have gone on the mission, but the thought of being the one who could have saved her friends and instead leaving them on some island, possibly to suffer or die, was more than Tikal could bare. So she rose Chaos, base form with no emeralds obviously, as he would get too wild to control otherwise, and set out to rescue them.

Getting to the island was easy. With Chaos around, and Tikal's naturally power with water, it was just a simple matter to transverse the water. The issue came when they reached the island. The jungle was so densely packed, it could take weeks or months to search it all, and she knew they would be in there somewhere, as she'd shown pictures to the Wolf-hogs in the, Tikal hesitated to call it a village, more of a series of dirt huts all around the same area, and none of them had recognized any of them; save for Marine, who they assumed had already left on her ship.

Thankfully, Chaos would make searching easy. It sped off, it's body seeping through the foliage effortlessly as it searched every inch of the forest. It found Fang's den in a matter of minutes, though it didn't return to Tikal until much later in the night. Tikal wasn't sure why Chaos had taken so long, but didn't think very much of it; it had just cut a month long search into an hour long search.

When Chaos showed Tikal to the den, she gasped. The cause came in two parts. The first was from the sight of Fang and his growing harem. And it was immediately obvious from the lack of clothing, save for the tatters that had been thrown to the edge of the cave, the way that everyone in the cave except Fang sat n their knees, waiting for orders, and the fact that Fang himself was currently on the bed, ramming balls deep into Marine, that this was a harem.

The second was a Chaos grabbing her wrists and holding her hands behind her back. "Chaos? What are you doing?"

Tikal's voice alerted Fang that there was someone else there, and he turned to see Chaos holding Tikal. He smiled, pulling out of Marine and ordering her to remain face down like she was, as he planned to finish with her when he was done with this new arrival.

Tikal had always known that Chaos wasn't mindless, but she had still thought of him as more golem than living creature, and didn't think he could experience things like desire and lust. And, at least at first, maybe she had been correct. But after so long of listening, then watching, as Knuckles came over to visit Tikal, and seeing the toy go at it hard, loud, and rough, it had began developing the desire to do the same to her.

Of course, Chaos had never planned to act of these desires, as it knew Tikal would reject them. It's important to note that Chaos, for as powerful as it is, doesn't know very much, and lacks virtually any imagination. If it doesn't see something happen, or at least hear of it, that as far as it's concerned, that thing doesn't exist. But when Chaos stumbled upon Fang, and saw Marine still struggling, it watched, and it saw how Fang didn't stop when Marine rejected it, saw Marine finally give in, saw how satisfied Fang was by it. And Chaos learned.

So now, Chaos planned to take Tikal for itself. But it had learned generosity from Tikal, and knew that it was polite to show appreciation to those who had helped you. Fang ripped off Tikal's outfit with minimal effort, exposing Tikal's orange body. Chaos' hands immediately went to her chest, groping her decently sized tits like it had seen Knuckles do, if slightly more aggressive, and Fang lifting her up by her hips and thrust into her hard.

Tikal cried out in pain before being silenced by one of Chaos' tendrils forcing itself into her mouth and down into her throat, making her gag. Fang grunted as he pumped into Tikal hard. Tikal might not have been tight to very many others, a result of her relationship with Knuckles, but Fang's cock was thick enough that she still squeezed him tightly.

Tikal's eyes began to water as she felt three more of Chaos; tendrils, each one of them much thicker than the one in her throat, line up to her ass. She squirmed, trying to get away from them both, but without Chaos obeying her, Tikal was powerless as all three tendrils forced their way inside her ass at once, making her scream around the gag. She'd never let Knuckled do it there, and until now, had never had anything inside her ass.

Tikal's limbs started to move more slowly, the pain and minute pleasure overwhelming her mind as the two creatures drilled into her from either side, neither stopping them they came, filling both of Tikal's holes with a burning hot, painful substance. After several minutes, they turned Tikal around so Chaos could fuck her pussy and Fang could try her still tight ass.

After a few minutes of this, though, something curious happened. It was beyond understanding for even the more intelligent of species in the world, so Fang couldn't even hope to understand. As Tikal's mind broke from the assault, and she came from the fucking, Chaos' body instinctively absorbed the fluid the same way it would absorb chaos energy.

The result was immediate. It stepped back from Tikal, its body shifting as Tikal's cum set of a chain reaction. The tendrils disappeared, and Chaos couldn't reform them, no matter how hard it tried. It's body began to change shape ever so slightly, becoming more and more feminine in appearance, almost matching Tikal, right down to having two very fuckable holes; though it still lacked a mouth.

Fang wasn't sure what this was, but he knew one thing; he'd just gotten two mates in one night.

* * *

**Next up with either be Sally or Tails. You can either get the other male on male chapter out of the way now, or go another week wondering if I might end up putting it in regardless of the vote, letting the fear linger in the back of your mind XD but yeah, either Sally or Tails, your pick.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't blame me, it was you all who voted for it. Look at the bright side, after this, you won't have to think worry about any other male on male chapters again, unless I decide to give them random mentions in the other male on female chapters, but why would I, a sinful spirit, ever do such a thing~?**

* * *

The rest of the world was getting quite annoyed with that strange little island in the ocean. With the number of people missing, some kingdoms were beginning to think that it was some kind of conspiracy, and refused to allow for any of the top level world defenders, such as Sonic, the only full hero with a super form, and Knuckles, the closest thing there existed to a living controller of the Master Emerald, go anywhere near the island for fear of losing them to.

They were more than willing to send Miles Tails Prower however, as most weren't aware just how valuable he was, seeing him as nothing more than another Mobian with a jet plane that turned into a walking mech. Said mech was what allowed Tails to so quickly find Fang's cave, as he was able to track Amy Rose and follow the signal right back to the den.

It's important to note that, while Tails' mind was on the level of some space deities, he had little to no exposure to sex and things of a sexual nature. It just wasn't a part of the world he had any information on. Which is why he promptly panicked when he got to the cave and found Amy sucking Fang off, Marine sucking on his balls, and Rouge riding his face.

He was entirely clueless on how to understand the situation, and as a result, he spent several moments just watching it, not even taking biological arousal in the scene. After a few moments, Tails' brain blocked out the finer details so he could focus on his mission. His friends were captured, possibly even brainwashed from how they were following the Wolf-hog's orders. He needed to rescue them.

Unfortunately, there is no being stealthy in a large combat mech, and he was spotted quite immediately. Marine, Amy, and Rouge were ordered to stay close to Fang. not because they were the ones currently fucking him, though that was a small factor, but because the three of them ranked the highest on the harem's hierarchy. Blaze, Chaos, and Tikal however, ranked lower, and were ordered to battle the intruder. Silver was also allowed to fight, but only because he was able to do so from a distance with his psychic powers, and wouldn't be risking much.

Tails' mech was strong, he had built it himself after all, but it wasn't made to deal with Blaze's fire, Tikal's magic, Chaos' power, and Silver's psychokinesis, especially while Tails was restricted to only using the least powerful weapons it had, not wanting to harm his friends. All of it, mixed with Tails' mind still being in a little bit of disorder at what had been happening to his friends, resulted in the mech being ripped to pieces and Tails dragged over to Fang.

Tails tried to question Fang, but it was pointless, and Fang pounced him. Tails thought, for a moment, that Fang was going to eat him. Instead, Fang grabbed Tails' head and thrust his hard cock into it. Tails gagged instantly, squirming. He couldn't pull back though, Fang's grip was too strong. He thought for a moment about biting down, but considering that Fang's claws were already drawing blood from the sides of Tails' head while he was _happy, _it probably wasn't a good idea to try biting of a sensitive body part.

Fang was enjoying the soft, warming feeling of Tails' mouth, and began thrusting to push himself deeper, forcing his way into the fox's throat. Tails gagged harder as Fang's moans got louder. Tails had trouble breathing as Fang fucked his throat mercilessly, but Fang didn't stop for a moment, and indeed got rougher with each thrust as he got closer to cumming.

Tails was close to blacking out when Fang finally did get off. After ten minutes of forcing Tails' to deep-throat him, he held the fox's head in place at the base of his cock as he shot several hot loads of cum down his throat. Tails gagged as Fang pulled out, causing the cum to spill out and get stuck in his fur. Panting hard, Tails immediately tried to run away, turning and jumping into the air, but getting grabbed by the leg and pulled back down before his tails could actually start spinning.

Fang lined his stiff cock up to Tails' ass, enjoying the sight of it as he slammed his hips against it, causing the fox to scream in pain as his tight hole was forced to stretch in order to accommodate the size of Fang's massive rod, a feat that would have even been possible if not for the saliva and cum coating it like lubricant.

Tails writhed in pain, desperately trying to escape, only to be held down by Marine and Amy, which was bad enough without them smiling. They were _smiling _while they watched this happen to him. Tails began to sob from this, but the sound of him crying only seemed to make Fang ram his cock in harder, causing Tails to be pushed roughly against the stone floor with each thrust.

Fang moaned at how tight Tails' tight virgin ass was around his cock, squeezing him even tighter than Silver's had. He bucked his hips harder, trying to get as deeply into him as possible. Tails kept squirming, so he shifted position, and gave an order to Rouge, calling her over. As Fang shifted to sitting position, making Tails ride him in a reverse cowgirl, Rouge crawled over and began licking at Tails member.

Tails groaned in discomfort as he got hard against his will. He wasn't enjoying any part of the situation, not even Rouge's work with her tongue, but his body couldn't help but get hard by reflex. Once Tails was fully erect, Rouge dropped into his lap and began riding him, her wait and the movement of her hips helping push Fang deeper into Tails' tight anus.

After another twenty minutes, by which point, Tails' eyes were glazed over, Fang hilted himself inside the fox's ass, cumming hard. The stimulation to his prostate, mixed with the feeling of Rouge's wet pussy around his cock, caused Tails to cum as well, though it was certain that he wasn't enjoying it. But whether or not he enjoyed it was irrelevant, he was the harem's newest member.

* * *

**Next up is either Sally Acorn or Vanilla the rabbit, vote in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sally Acorn was chosen for this one. I honestly wasn't planning on having her here this soon, but oh well, might as well get all the royalty quickly.**

* * *

Sally Acorn was never one to sit back and let the subjects handle things, never was. She had worked hands on as a freedom fighter, and she wasn't gonna stop now just because there was no immediate threat to the world. If her friends were in danger, she was going to go help them. She gathered a bunch of supplies and snuck out of her castle, leaving a note to her parents that she was going to go save the others. She would deal with them when she came back.

With that set, she took one of Rotor's small stealth jets and left for the island.

It only took a two hours. Rotor's machines were on the same level as Tails', and the one she'd taken was specifically built for speed. She landed quietly and began exploring the island. The place was quiet, as she had gone at night. It was easier to go without being seen that way, and she naturally started with the village. She didn't speak directly to any of the Wolf-hogs, as they would likely try to capture her to, and even with Rotor's gadgets, she was still no match for any of them.

After a few hours, she determines that the village had nothing to do with her friends' disappearance. That left the forest, the giant, dark forest full of hidden groves. Well, Sally hadn't expected this to be very easy.

She set out into the forest, and set to tracking down any trail she could pick up from her friends. She found a few things that set her on the right track, strips of clothing that had been torn off, footprints that hadn't quite been removed by nature yet, and biggest of all, the ruined remains of Tails' plane, which had been dumped a mile off from Fang's den.

From there, Sally was on the right trail towards Fang's den. She wasn't aware, however, that she was being followed through the trees but someone much stealthier than herself.

It only took her another hour to find the den. She smelled it first, then heard it. She tried to ignore these though, not wanting the senses to be right about what was happening to her friends. Unfortunately, there was no way she could ignore or talk her way around it when she reached the mouth of the den, looked inside, and saw Fang fucking Tikal on top of Blaze while the cat made out with her and fingered Silver.

She was stunned still for a few seconds, but she knew she could fix this if she acted fast. If she paid just a tad more attention, or rather, hadn't been so shocked by the sight, she might have noticed that, of all the people who had gone missing on this island, one of them was missing. She noticed this too late however, the thought only occurring to her after Rouge dove down from the trees, knocking her out with a kick to the bad of the head.

When Sally woke, Fang was looming over each other. Her hands were tied behind her back with rope. All the others were standing around her as well, all looking over her body. Sally's boots and vest were gone, and her legs were being held open by Rouge and Blaze. "W-what are you all doing?" Sally questioned. None of the others were bound, why were none of them fighting back or trying to escape?

Fang lined up to Sally's pussy without a word, Sally going wide-eyed at the sight of the massive hard Wolf-hog cock about to penetrate her. "W-wait, please no! Stop! Do-AH!" Sally cried out in pain as Fang slammed her hips against Sally's, forcing his cock several inches into her tight pussy. "H-help!" Sally pleaded to her nearby friends, none of which lifted a finger to help, and indeed seemed to enjoy watching Fang fuck her, as they began touching themselves as Sally began to sob.

Fang got rougher when she did, getting even deeper into her as he smacked her body. He ordered Tails over, and at Fang's instruction, thrust his small member into Sally's mouth. Sally gagged at this, sobbing even more in fear, shame, and shock. Why was sweet, innocent, lovable Tail helping this monster rape her?

Tails moaned, seeming to love the feeling of Sally's mouth. He moved his hips, beginning to fuck her throat harder and harder as Fang did the same to her pussy, stretching it painfully as he worked his way down to the base. Sally gags and cried out around Tails' cock, causing him to cum into her throat within a few moments. Tails moved back, Silver replacing him and thrusting hard into her throat as Blaze forced her tongue into his ass.

Fang turned Sally slightly so she was on her side. Silver got a better grip for skull fucking her, Fang lifted one of her legs and fucked her even harder, and Amy crawled over, lowering her head and beginning to eat out her ass.

Sally writhed, trying to keep her mind on escaping this, but she wasn't nearly strong enough to free her tied hands, and only got weaker every time her body came against her will or Fang unloaded his hot seed into or on her body, which he never seemed to stop doing, even after she fainted.

Sally didn't stop struggling though, not seeming to understand that her constant squirming just made it better for Fang, and encouraged him even more to break her.

* * *

**Choices for next time: Topaz, Bunny, or Nicole. Choose in the reviews. Or should we really finish off all the royalty and have Sonia? So many choices this time around.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you do not know who Sonia Hedgehog, yes, Sonia Hedgehog, not Sonia _the _Hedgehog (it's weird, I know), then you somehow missed one of the best Sonic experiences in the world. Whether you look at it as amazing by itself, or so corny it's amazing, it's always incredible. Also I recently watched the episode that had Sonia in a bikini, hence this chapter.**

* * *

Sonia was shocked to hear about how many people had gone missing. She couldn't think of anything that would cause so many different people, a few of which were very powerful, to simply vanish on some island in the middle of nowhere. She tried to ask Oracle about it, but he wasn't there, probably off on another spiritual mission of some kind. With no answers on what to do, she went out to the island herself.

She snuck out to the area on a supply ship, knowing that no transport service with any brains running it would be willing to transport a princess to an island where so many had vanished; if she didn't return it would be their asses on the chopping block. Once she was as close as possible, Sonia switched her motorcycle to hover mode and set off for the island.

Sonia landed on the island, looking around carefully. She wished she could use her medallion to track the missing people, but it could only home in on the other two medallions, even then she couldn't track Sonic anymore, not now that he'd grown strong enough to keep his powers without wearing his. Oh well, she would have to do things the difficult way.

She searched through the forest, but after three full days of searching, Sonia had found nothing. She wasn't the best of trackers, and couldn't find the small details that would have led her to Fang's den. Knowing she would be useless for finding them all if she were exhausted, Sonia decided to take a short break before she continued, and went to the beach. Sonia disrobed, staying in the swim suit she was wearing beneath (as if she was going to visit an island without one).

After a little rest in the sun, Sonia went to the water to cool herself off. Once she stepped into the water however, things immediately went wrong. She got one foot in, but immediately felt something around it, like she were being grabbed around the ankle. She couldn't see any hand, and she realized why when Chaos rose from the rose, her water tendrils wrapping around Sonia's body and removing her medallion to prevent her from activating her powers. Sonia had no idea what Chaos was, never having seen it before.

Sonia tried to scream out, but couldn't; her mouth was covered. Chaos left the water, carrying Sonia through the forest to Fang's den. Sonia's eyes widened when she looked around the den, seeing the naked harem that filled the den. Currently, Silver the hedgehog, someone Sonia knew on sight by reputation, was on his fours with a gag in his mouth while Fang slammed his hips into him from behind.

Chaos placed Sonia on the ground in front of Fang, where Rouge and Amy bound her arms and legs. Seeing the new mate that Chaos had brought him, fang pulled out of Silver, who quickly moved away so Fang could reward Chaos by fucking her throat. Chaos moaned, loving her master's use of her mouth and throat. Fang held her head, forcing his cock to the base inside of Chaos' throat. He thrust into it for several minutes before cumming into it hard, forcing her to swallow all of it.

Sonia whimpered as the large Wolf-hog pulled out of Chaos and moved over towards her. "W-who are you?" She questioned, "W-what are you d-doing?"

Fang didn't respond, just grabbed her head and lined up his large member to Sonia's mouth. "W-what!? N-no! I'm a Mobian princess, y-you can't do th-" Sonia was cut off by Fang thrusting his hips forward, forcing his cock, still tasting of his own cum and Silver's insides, into her soft mouth. Sonia gagged immediately, struggling against her bindings as Fang aggressively pumped into her throat, thrusting a little deeper each time until he was hitting the back of her throat with every movement.

When Fang felt himself getting close, he pulled out, covering Sonia's entire face in a massive load of hot cum. Sonia was mortified, she was royalty, being used like a sex toy. She knew things were only going to get worse as Fang moved over, cutting the roped around her ankles, and holding them tightly as he forced her legs open and lined up to her pussy.

"N..no..please.." Sonia begged, getting cut off by Blaze and Marine coming over and beginning to lick Fang's cum off of her face and forcibly making out with her to force the cum into her mouth. Fang pushed into Sonia hard, not even realizing that Sonia was a virgin until he broke through her barrier, making her scream against the other pets.

Fang grinned sadistically, and dug his claws into her hips for extra leverage before slamming his hips as hard into her as possible, knowing he could break her quickly with this being her first time. Fang pumped his hips harder with every thrust, working his large cock deeper into her inexperienced and enjoyably tight cunt with each thrust.

Sonia's cries of pain didn't stop until Sally jammed a ball gag into her mouth to keep her quiet as Fang fucked her. After a full hour of progressively getting harder, Fang groaned in pleasure as he released a massive wave of cum into her pussy. Sonia was barely conscious, but Fang wasn't satisfied, and wouldn't be until knowing he'd taken her first in every hole. Two down, one to go.

Fang turned Sonia around and lifted her up so Rouge could help him. Rouge moaned as she pushed on end of a double sided dildo into her pussy and lined the other up to Sonia's thrusting into it as Fang thrust into her tight ass. Sonia's scream was muffled by the gag. She'd thought things were as bad as they were going to get, but the searing pain in her anus as Fang savaged it proved her wrong. Sonia lost consciousness after about twenty more minutes, but Fang and Rouge would be at it for hours.

* * *

**There, now we really have all the royalty. Well, all the princesses, but close enough. I don't plan to do the queens, and if I do, I'll do them both in one chapter. Who's next? Nicole or Topaz? And would it be okay if I started doing double girl chapters?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a mixed response on whether or not I should start doing double up chapters, so here's what I'll do: I'll write this chapter as a double to test it out. If you like/dislike it, tell me in the reviews and I'll know what to do for next time, kk?**

* * *

Nicole loved her physical body, but it made travel annoying as hell. When she was still a fully digital entity, she 'body' could travel in an instant and be in multiple places at once. She missed this, but she supposed it was a fair trade off for having senses. She loved being in the real world, far too much to give it up for the ease of travel, so she had to improvise a ride to go looking for Sally.

Sally had been gone almost a week, and Nicole wasn't about to wait for the royal search parties to try their luck, as they had no idea where Sally was even going. Nicole did however, and with a little help from Rotor, went out to find her. Nicole found the island easily, she may not be wired into a computer anymore, but she was still an AI and her mind process at twice what a normal life form's did. Even tracking Sally down wasn't an issue.

No, the issue came from when she found Fang's den. Nicole knew quite literally nothing about sex. She had been wired into the internet sure, but she didn't exactly go browsing, she always just waited for orders, and Sally never used her to find things of an explicit nature. As a result, she had never never been curious about it, and so never did any further research into the matter when she had a physical body. Nicole was aware of the process of reproduction, but there was a large gap in her knowledge on the topic of how it was done.

So when she saw Fang's cock hammering into Marine's pussy at full force, both of them moaning loudly, Nicole's mind wasn't sure how to take it. She had absolutely no frame of reference for what was happening, and just sort of froze up in response. Sally noticed this, and for a brief moment, wondered if she should tell Nicole to run away or to go get help, but her mind wasn't quite so clear, and she simply alerted Fang to her presence.

Fang finished with Marine, and went over to Nicole. "S-Sally, what do I do?" Nicole asked, unsure what she was supposed to do. "You're supposed to let Master do as he wants." Sally replied as Fang began to remove Nicole's clothing. Nicole shuddered at being naked in front of Sally as well as everyone else in the den. She wasn't even sure why, but she reflexively crossed her legs until Fang growled, warning her.

Nicole nervously opened her legs, letting Fang lift her legs up over his shoulders. Fang lined his cock up to her tight, unused pussy, slamming into her at full force. Nicole shrieked, whimpering when Sally slapped her across the face on Fang's behalf as the Wolf-hog continued fucking her, breaking her wall and forcing as deeply into her as possible.

Unsure how she was meant to take things, Nicole's mind defaulted to it's base setting: follow Sally's orders. Sally said she was to do what 'master', which she assumed to be the wolf-hog, wanted her to do. Nicole submitted willingly, and was almost relieved to do so, as confusion and worry left her mind as she gave in.

* * *

Topaz was not about to leave Rouge alone on some creepy ass island. The rest of G.U.N didn't give a damn about her, but Topaz...dammit, she'd started caring about her. She couldn't leave her behind, she just couldn't. Getting to the island was easy enough, after she went through the hassle of stealing a chopper. Well, not steal exactly, just ask for one and lie about what she was using it for.

As a fully trained agent, Topaz was able to track the trail back to the den, and immediately gasped when she saw Fang fucking Nicole, the AI girl in question having her tongue lulled out while Sally teased her body to help break her even more.

Looking around, Topaz saw Rouge sitting naked in the corner. She was infuriated to see her like this. In her rage, she drew her side arm and look aim at Fang. One shot, one clean shot and she could end this asshole for hurting Rouge..but Topaz wasn't a killer, never had been. Sighing, she put the weapon away. She might not like what the wolf-hog was currently doing to Nicole, but it provided a distraction for her to get in and get Rouge out.

The moment Rouge saw her, she smiled. Topaz wasn't sure how to feel about the smile. it made her feel good to know that Rouge was so glad to see her, but it was unnerving that Rouge could smile at a time like this. Whatever, she'd deal with it later. But the moment she untied Rouge, Rouge pounced on her, throwing her arms around Topaz's throat and smashing her lips against Topaz's, forcing her tongue into the agent's mouth and making out with her hard.

Topaz was so shocked by this, she momentarily forgot the urgency of the situation. Rouge the bat was making out with her...why did it feel so good? Topaz tried to resist, but found herself kissing Rouge back, and nearly whimpered when Rouge moved back. "Sorry honey, I couldn't hold back any longer. I've wanted to do that for so long~" Rouge said with a grin.

"R-really?" Topaz questioned. Rouge nodded, her half-broken mind making it impossible for her to hold back her emotions. She'd wanted Topaz for months, and she refused to wait any longer. She pushed her hands under Topaz's shirt, feeling her soft tits. Topaz's face flushed as she moaned. "R-Rouge, we need to g-get out of here.."

Rouge pouted, "Don't you like it~?" "We need to get you away from that th-" Topaz trailed off, seeing Fang standing over them both, his member still stiff as he stared at her with hungry eyes.

Rouge looked up with a smile, "Can we keep her Master? Can we please? I know you'd like her~"

"W-what are you doing!?" Topaz questioned as Rouge began to undress her. "Sh, sh, sh~ don't worry, you'll love it~" Rouge said as Fang got impatient and ripped off her remaining clothing. Rouge used her legs to keep Topaz's legs open for Fang. Topaz squirmed, but Rouge pressed her lips back to Topaz's, making out with her heatedly as Fang rammed into her pussy.

She groaned into Rouge's mouth as a mix of pleasure of pain shot through her. Rouge felt so good against her, and there was pleasure in this, but what was she supposed to do? She was so confused, it was too much. Topaz gave in, kissing Rouge back and moving her hips against Fang. She told herself it was just this once, and she and Rouge would sneak out when Fang was asleep, but even she knew she was full of it.

* * *

**So how was that? Too rushed or more focused? Let me know what you think in the reviews, and who you want next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I'm a little OCD about things, so I promise this one really is the last one for the royal characters. There were two queens, so I decided to group the two of them into one chapter. If the double chapters still seem a little too unfocused, I'll go back to single girl chapters next time, kk?**

* * *

Queen Alicia wasn't terribly shocked to see queen Aleena. They visited each other many times in the past, and not just for royal matters. They had become good friends after one of their first meetings when they were both still princesses to the queens before them, and had long since found ways to meet each other without causing a stir among the populous.

But Alicia knew this would not be one of their usual _fun _meetings together. Both of their daughters had gone missing, and in the same place no less. The island's location made it impossible to mount a military sweep of the place, and even if it weren't, doing so probably wouldn't end well. "Are you ready?" Aleena asked, Alicia nodding, "Let's go."

They left by the cover of night, reaching the island by dawn. Aleena had many hidden ships that she used for stealthy transport, hence her being able to avoid being captured by Robotnick for so long. They stepped out onto the island, and began looking around the place. Aleena found Sonia's medallion on the beach, and was able to use the energy still within the relic to track down her daughter.

"And with any luck, wherever Sonia is, Sally will be to." Aleena said to reassure Alicia as they followed the magical trail into the forest, finding Fang's den only an hour later.

Both of them recognized the smell of sex coming from the place, and a sense of horror swept through them at the thought of what was being done to their daughters. "Maybe they weren't kidnapped," Aleena said hopefully, "Maybe..maybe they went mission on purpose, so they could, you know, _have some alone time together." _It was optimistic thinking, but they both knew it wasn't true. Many had gone missing here before their daughters had, and now they both realized why.

They went to the mouth of the den, their eyes widening when they saw inside. Rough the bat was riding Fang's cock hard, making out with Topaz, who was riding his face. The others in the cave had all paired up, having been told they could fuck among themselves for now however they wanted. Sally was pegging Tails, fucking his ass hard with a strap-on while Sonia scissored with Marine.

Knowing now that their daughters had been broken, Alicia and Aleena rushed into the den. They knew that the most they would be able to do was get their children and run, but that was their only plan. As much as it killed them to know they would be leaving so many others behind, they needed to save Sally and Sonia.

But they were stopped in their tracks before they could grab their daughters, caught in Silver's telekinesis. "Look Master." He called to Fang, who moved Topaz off of his face to look at Aleena and Alicia. The two queens were terrified of what would happen next, their fear only increasing as the wolf-hog approached, tying their arms behind their back before Silver lowered them onto the ground with their legs spread.

Fang, being told by Sally and Sonia that the new women were their mothers, got an idea that excited him, and ordered Sally and Sonia to please them both. The two of them eagerly got between their respective mothers' legs and began eating them out. They both moaned involuntarily, not wanting to enjoy what was happening but unable to ignore the pleasure of it. Sally and Sonia had gotten good with their tongues.

The two mind broken girls didn't stop until they forced their mothers to cum. Once they had, they moved up and began forcibly making out with them, sloppily kissing their mother and pushing their tongues into their mouths so they could taste their own cum. After pulling back, the two grinned, and switched mothers, Sally beginning to grind her pussy into Aleena's, and Sonia doing the same to Alicia.

Again the two squirmed against the binds, not wanting to enjoy this. They knew full well how wrong it was, but the pleasure was still there. Sonia and Sally each lifted one leg from the two women to get a better angle for rubbing their pussies together, and both turned their heads, beginning to make out as they fucked them. The pleasure was built up so much that Aleena and Alicia were actually left feeling disappointed when their daughters stopped before they came, and felt some guilty excitement when they both came back to them, both wearing a six inch strap-on.

They moved back to their own mothers, working their fake cocks into their pussies as Fang pressed Alicia and Aleena's faces together, forcing them to make out and pushing his cock between their mouths. Alicia and Aleena could only squirm so much, and soon found themselves willingly making out around Fang's cock, moaning against it from the feeling of their daughter's fucking them, forcing the toy into them down to the hilt with each thrust of their hips.

Fang grunted, moving his hips between them harder until he came, coating both of their faces in his seed. He moved over to their other side, having the two daughters fuck Aleena while he took Alicia. Sally lined up, grabbing Aleena's hips and thrusting her toy into her ass as Sonia did the same, slamming into her pussy while Fang took Alicia's pussy nearby.

The two queens moaned out loudly, fighting against the desire to give in and let the pleasure wash over them. It was Alicia who gave in first, Fang's massive cock feeling too good inside her for her to fight it any longer. She came hard, squeezing around his cock as though milking him for cum. Fang groaned, enjoying this. He slammed into her hard, pumping cum into her eager pussy.

Alicia dropped to the ground, tongue lulling out and Sonia and Sally gave Aleena to Fang and began fucking Alicia instead to make sure she was really broken.

* * *

**There, now we've got all the princesses and queens in Mobius, or at least all those with direct ties to the main characters. Was this double up chapter more focused than the other, or should I just always stick to single chapters? Who do you want to see next? Vanilla, Mina, Sticks, Hershey, or a double-up chapter with some combination of the four? Or maybe a chapter without a new girl, just Fang playing with his current girls. I heard the idea and liked it, but in the end it's up to you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Huh, there was surprising support for a 'just a day of Fang with his current harem and no new girls joining' chapter. Good to know I wasn't completely stark raving mad to have thought that it was a good idea. ^-^**

* * *

Fang woke with a yawn, then moaned as he felt Marine and Amy's tongue around his member, already stiff with morning wood. He sleepily reached over, feeling around for Marine's head, then pushing it down, forcing her to take his cock into her throat. Marine gagged, but took it willingly, sucking hard as she was forced to deep-throat him. Amy pouted, disappointed at not being chosen to take his cum, but contented herself by lowering her head more and taking Fang's balls into her mouth to start sucking on them.

Fang moaned from the feeling of his first two mates' mouths. After several minutes, he came hard into Marine's throat. She struggled, trying hard to keep it all in her mouth. She succeeded, and held it in her mouth, waiting for Fang's orders. He ordered Amy to lick his shaft clean, and told Marine to hold it in her mouth until his other two bed mates pleased him as well. Tails and Blaze, along with Marine and Amy, were the top tier among Fang's mates. They were allowed to sleep on the bed with him, and were the first to please him in the morning.

After Amy licked the rest of the cum off of his cock, Fang shook Blaze and Tails awake. He ordered them both to pick one of the bottom tier mates and fuck them, First to make one cum got to please him next. Tails chose Aleena, and Blaze chose Alicia. They were the only two members of the bottom tier, as they were the only ones who weren't fully broken to Fang and still had to sleep while bound and gagged.

Everyone else made up the second tier. Rouge qualified for first tier, but chose to be second so she could sleep with Topaz. They had to sleep on the floor, but got to play with each other and stay close together.

Aleena came first, and was rewarded with getting to ride Fang's cock. She took it in her ass, bouncing up and down on his stiff rod hard, moaning loudly. Alicia did still come, so Fang decided he should get some reward, and so had him bend over so he could finger his rear roughly. Tails moaned at the feeling of Fang's large fingers probing his ass and spreading it apart with them.

Blaze tried to take the entire rod into her ass, despite the pain of it. It took several minutes, but she managed to get it down to the hilt. By that point she couldn't quite make herself move due to how tightly her ass was squeezing around his cock. She explained this to Fang, and he began thrusting up into her, making Blaze cry out with each movement of his hips.

After several minutes of pumping hard into her tight, warm hole, he fired several spurts of hot cum into her. Blaze cried out in bliss, cumming immediately and slumping against him. Fang kissed her affectionately, and had her move off of him so Tails could ride him next.

While Tails mounted him, Fang ordered Rouge to go gather food. She was the only one besides Marine allowed to leave the den without Fang going with, because she was the only one Fang knew would always return, especially seeing as Topaz was back here. Rouge was always glad to do some chore for Fang, as he often rewarded her with extra alone time with Topaz.

Fang filled Tails' ass with cum by the time Rouge returned with fruit and meat for everyone. Blaze cooked it with her fire while Fang forced Tails' two tails into his only ass to plug it, keeping the cum inside. Fang let Marine swallow the cum, and everyone began to eat. Afterwards, Fang would allow the mates to go outside, but only those who Fang fucked would go with. Every mate assumed the position, placing their head to the floor and raising their hips up to him hopefully.

Who Fang chose was different each day, but today started with Tikal, walking up to her, giving her ass a hard smack, then slamming into her pussy down to the hilt. Fang was gentler with the first tier mates, but he held nothing back with the second tier, fucking them as hard as he wanted. On today, he chose Tikal, Nicole, Silver, Sonia, and Chaos, pulling out of each of them so his cum coated their fur. He ordered them to rub it in as they walked through the forest.

Rouge and Topaz were allowed to join as well despite them having spent the time grinding their pussies together, as Rouge promised that they would both please him as they were out. From there, Fang took his mates out for fresh air and fun. He usually couldn't resist fucking them each again out in the open, but he generally let them do what they wanted out in the open so long as he could still see them.

Those not chosen were to remain in the cave and not leave. Sometimes they would have sex with each other, but usually they were too afraid of punishment for it, knowing that Fang would absolutely be willing to punish them.

By the time Fang and the others returned to the den, it was much later in the day, and time for more mating. Actual mating this time, Fang trying to knock up his first tier mates, save for Tails of course, who always got sad around this time, as he was left out of it, and punished if he tried to interrupt. Marine, Amy, and Blaze all bent over the bed and Fang fucked all three of them, cumming into them until he could see their stomach getting bigger with the amount of seed inside them, then called over the second tier girls.

Any second tier girl who got knocked up would immediately be made a first tier, so naturally they were all eager for it, save for Rouge, Topaz, and of course Silver. The second tier mates would line up in front of Fang and offer him things to get him to fuck him, each thinking of the kinkiest things they could offer him in exchange for him fucking and possibly impregnating them.

None had actually gotten knocked up yet, but they certainly tried, letting Fang bite, slash, and burn them while they fucked, and offering any and every part of their bodies to him. Sonia had gotten the most attention at this time, as she always seemed to be willing to go just a little bit further than the others.

Afterwards was lunch. Everyone rested and ate and talked among each other. After that, Fang would play games with his mates. They were games meant for Wolf-hogs, so it took awhile for the mates to learn them, but they had fun together.

When sunset came, Fang went over to the bottom tier girls, and fucked both of them for about an hour each, trying to break them. The other mates were allowed to do as they wanted during this time, and after Fang was done with the bottom tier, there was no telling who he'd play with next. He usually chose a second tier girl, but whether that was from him wanting to please them, or just the amount of mates in second tier compared to first, was anyone's guess.

When everyone was tired, they all laid down to sleep. Fang would choose a random first tier mate to be a cock-sleeve for the night, sink his member to the base inside them, and fall asleep with them on top of him, or beneath him if he was feeling particularly dominant that night.

* * *

**And that is how a normal, non-new girl day goes for Fang and his harem. What girl/two girls/kind of chapter do you want to see next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty, here's how I'll do this. I'll alternate single girl chapters and duel girl chapters. This one will be a single girl chapter with the one good thing to come out of Sonic Boom: Sticks the badger. I love that sexy badger dog, even if she is crazier than the average drug-addict.**

* * *

Sticks the badger was not on the island looking for the many missing people. She didn't believe anyone was actually missing. No, it was all a conspiracy. All the supposedly missing girls just went to Space Colony Ark on a mission and the government was trying to trick Sticks into revealing her location to them so they could track her down and experiment on her brain. They wanted to put a probe in her brain so they could listen in on her and figure out why she had been unaffected by the brain control medicine they were putting in the water.

Sticks wound up on the island quite by accident. A series of accidents actually. She went looking for chaos emeralds so she could fight off the evil government drones and stumbled onto a cargo ship. From there she accidentally knocked out a worker when she confused him for a spy, then got stuck in one of the cargo box when she went looking for evidence to prove he was a spy. Then the ship hit a storm and the crate Sticks was on was thrown from the ship. She clung to one piece of wood from the shattered box and drifted until she washed up on shore.

This, however, didn't strike Sticks as a bad thing. This island clearly had almost no technology on it at all. She could hide out here and plan her revolution. She would send mail to her friends later after she found some shelter in the forest.

Sticks took to the forest quite well, climbing through the trees and easily knocking out any animal that tried to attack her with a combination of her boomerang skills and natural feral instinct. After a few days she was wondering why she hadn't been living in the forest this whole time! Her clothes had gotten torn up by this point and she was basically just wearing a few tattered bits of cloth, but she didn't mind, being naked felt better anyway.

So she discarded the entirety of her clothing and kept going.

Fang actually found Sticks quite easily. He found her in a clearing, masturbating with her boomerang and moaning loudly as though she assumed no one was around to hear it. But when Sticks saw Fang, she promptly knocked him over the head with her weapon and bolted off, so Fang decided that perhaps she was not the best mate to capture.

Sticks wandered the forest for a few more days before she picked up on the smell of sex. She got excited by this, and followed the aroma to Fang's den. She crawled over to the mouth of the den and peeked inside, grinning when she saw the veritable orgy going on inside. People often assumed from Sticks' general distrust towards everyone regardless of gender that she just wasn't a sexual person. Quite the opposite really.

Sticks loved sex, and was proudly bisexual. She would have been more than willing to say so, but no one had asked and she didn't feel the need to bring it up when she didn't. Do to this, seeing the cave full of naked women all fucking each other, as well as the large wolf-hog with a massive cock plowing them hard got Stick extremely wet.

She didn't remember Fang from their previous encounter, and simply enjoyed for a few minutes, touching herself as she did. After awhile, she got the idea to join them, and quietly snuck into the den. Fang was laying on the bed, Marine riding him hard and moaning at the top of her lungs. Sticks licked her lips, enjoying this sight. She crawled over behind them, taking out her boomerang.

Marine screamed out in a sudden pleasure as Sticks forced the end of her boomerang into her ass hard, working several inches into her hard. Fang looked over, seeing Marine. He recognized her as someone dangerous, but saw that she wasn't there to attack, and was pleasing one of the girls. Sticks began to finger herself as she fucked Marine with her boomerang harder, getting ten inches deep with it before Marine came hard and slumped back against her.

Sticks pushed her fingers into Marine's mouth so she could taste her juices while Sticks licked along her boomerang. Fang wasn't sure how to take this. Sticks clearly wasn't there to cause trouble for him or his mates..but she also wasn't offering herself to him. Fang';s mind could only provide one simple method of fixing the situation: fuck her until she submits.

Fang pounced on Sticks' body, sinking his member into Sticks pussy. She wasn't as tight as many of the other girls had been, but her pussy still squeezed his large cock. Sticks moaned, "Come on, harder!" She moaned. Fang growled, putting more strength into each thrust. She took all of Fang's length in only a few thrusts, and locked her legs around his hips, "More!" She moaned, pulling the nearby Rouge down onto her face so she could eat her out.

Fang groaned, fucking a few minutes later and filling her cunt with hot seed. Sticks came hard with him, and moaned into Rouge's pussy, causing the bat girl to cum and drench her face. Sticks licked her lips, "You aren't done are you~? I've got another hole." She said, getting on her fours and spreading her ass for Fang.

Fang was not sure how to take this new arrival, but he was certain she would be enjoyable.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be a double up. Options are Vanilla and Cream or Mina and Bunny Rabbot. Also, what would you all think about one of the girls being a futa at some point? Good idea? Bad idea? If the former, which of the girls would you like to see as a futa? And yes, I'm willing to have an existing girl in the harem become a futa.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welp, the votes are in. Viewer discretion is advised. Those who have an aversion to very rough, borderline if not entirely sadistic sex should probably go.**

* * *

Cream was very upset when her friends started disappearing. it was one thing when Marine disappeared, just one person gone who would be found by the others. But then Amy vanished to. One by one, everyone Cream liked was disappearing on that one island...

Cream decided to take the situation into her own hands. She was old enough, she thought to herself, and could fly all the way to the island by herself. Yeah.. Cream would fly to the island, find out where her friends were, and bring them all back home one at a time, it would be great!

And then Vanilla caught her trying to sneak out of the house. Vanilla was quite upset by this at first, until Cream explained what she wanted to do. She couldn't really be upset with her daughter when all she wanted to do was save her friends. But she also couldn't let her go off on her own to some mysterious and possibly dangerous island where people had been disappearing.

"I'll go with you." Vanilla told her daughter, Cream smiling excitedly, "Really?" Vanilla nodded, "We'll go together, find our friends, and bring them all home." Vanilla said, hugging her daughter.

The next day they got a boat and paid the sailor to take them out to the island. He refused to go all the way to the island, knowing the rumors of the disappearances. He agreed to take them to there a mile out, and let them take a raft the rest of the way there. He would return a week later with a larger boat to pick them up, but said that she didn't show, he wouldn't be responsible for her disappearance.

Vanilla and Cream agreed to these terms and sailed off. They reached the island two days later, and stepped, nervously, onto the island. They were anxious to find their friends, but also unsure how. The island was much bigger than they expected, with a very dense forest. Cream's flying would be almost useless here, as she wouldn't be able to see through the top of the trees.

"We'll just have to walk." Vanilla said, Cream nodding as they walked forward into the forest.

To their credit, they actually made it pretty far. After a day of searching, they even found Fang's den thanks to their incredibly sensitive hearing. Cream and Vanilla both gasped at what they saw in the den, Vanilla is shock in disgust, Cream in sheer confusion as she didn't fully understand what she was seeing. Fang was asleep with his member hilted inside Marine. They decided to sneak in, and get them out one by one. They'd get Marine last, and Vanilla would strike the wolf-hog over the head while Cream ran off with her so they could all get away.

The plan made sense. It wasn't a great plan, but it was by no means terrible. Only problem arose when they woke Tikal, the closest to the exit of the den, to help her escape. She immediately started screaming, waking up the others, including Fang. "Master! Master! They're trying to take me away!" She called to Fang, the wolf hog growling. He pulled out of Marine and ran at them, knocking both bunnies to the ground and knocking them both out easily.

When they woke, Vanilla was naked. Fang had torn off her clothing and had Blaze burn them. Cream was still dressed, but both were bound and gagged. These women had tried to take away Fang's mates. For this, they needed to be punished. Fang picked up Vanilla, dropping her hard onto the bed. He smacked her hard when she tried to look up and him, ordering Amy and Marine to hold her down and he sank his fangs into the fur and flesh of her legs, drawing blood with the bite.

He bit her leg again, then again, until she had bloody marks all up her legs. He did the same to her arms, and slashed her back with his claws. Vanilla screamed into her gag with everything Fang did to her, but he showed no signs of stopping, even seeming to enjoy it. Not wanting her to die, he had Blaze use her flames to close the wounds, though had her do so slowly so he could enjoy the sight of her writhing against the flames in Blaze's hands.

Finally, he had his mates tie her to the bed. She was face up now with her arms and legs forcibly held apart. Fang got over Vanilla, enjoying the fearful look in her eye as he thrust into her pussy, getting almost entirely inside her with the one thrust. Vanilla cried out against her gag. She wasn't exactly a virgin, not even particularly tight compared to the others, she'd been quite a partier in her younger days, but it still hurt with how hard Fang rammed into her, trying to hurt her more with each thrust into her.

He sank his teeth into her shoulder as he fucked her mercilessly, Sticks holding Cream's eyes open, making her watch it all. Cream had some understanding of what was happening, and squirmed in fear at her mother being in so much pain. Fang thrust as hard into as he could, causing the ropes to dig into her ankles and wrists as the force of the thrusts pushed her against them. After twenty long minutes, he thrust as deeply into Vanilla as he could and came hard into her womb.

Vanilla was in tears, and drenched in sweat, but she was glad to feel Fang pull out of her. He crawled up into the bed, sitting on her stomach so his member was between her breasts. He squeezed them around his cock and thrust between them, his tip poking against her face as he did. Vanilla whimpered, trying not to look at it, only for Amy to hold her head in its direction.

After several minutes, Fang grunted in pleasure and came, coating Vanilla's face in hot white seed. Fang pulled his member back and lined it up to Vanilla's lower hole, making her whimper in fear as she felt his head press against her ass. She tried to shake her head, but received a smack before he slammed his hips against her, penetrating her ass hard.

Amy had removed her gag so Fang could hear her cry out in pain as he began fucking her ass. He didn't plan on stopping after he came either. It would be many hours before Vanilla's punishment was really over.

It was halfway to morning when Fang finally pulled out of Vanilla, her ass full several times over with his cum. Marine plugged her ass to keep it all in, and Sticks brought Fang a brew she'd made from the islands berries to let him keep going. He drank it all, his member getting solid hard again and his energy returning.

Now it was time for Cream's punishment.

Without cleaning off his member after it had been inside Vanilla's ass for so long, Fang ordered Cream to suck him off. Cream, understandably, refused. In response, Fang bent her over, lowered her panties, lifted up her skirt, and told Rouge to whip her ass until she agreed to do as she was told. Rouge had made her whip for when Topaz wanted to to get kinky, but Fang found it quite useful for punishments.

Rouge got behind Cream and began lashing the small rabbit's young ass, leaving bright red marks across it. The gag removed from her mouth, she cried out in pain, sobbing as she begged Rouge to stop. "Little slut!" Rouge hissed, whipping Cream again, "I'll stop when you're ready to suck Master's cock." She said, lashing again.

Only a few moments later Cream caved, "I-I'll do it, I'll do it! J-just please stop, it h-hurts!" Rouge smirked, and whipped Cream's ass harder, making her scream. She could see Fang's member twitched as he watched and listened to it, and wanted to give him an even better show, "I don't think you've really earned it." Rouge said, "You should beg for it. Beg to suck Master's fat cock like the little whore you are!"

Cream sobbed in pain and fear as Rouge lashed her ass for several more minutes until she cried out, "P-please, p-please let me s-suck Master's cock! I-I want to, I want to suck Master's cock!" Cream sobbed.

Rouge put down the whip as Fang approached her, grabbing her head roughly and shoving her mouth onto his cock. Fang groaned in pleasure at how hot and soft her small mouth was around his cock. She gagged as he thrust against the back of her throat, sucking it as best she could. She wasn't very experienced, but the look in her eyes and the sound of her gagging as she tasted her mother's ass on his cock was enough to get Fang off, forcing her to swallow his seed.

Fang pulled out, and ordered Cream to undress for him. Rouge removed her bindings, threatening her with more whipping if she tried to run off again. Cream was still sobbing as she stood up and began slowly removing her clothes as Fang watched, Sticks jerking him off to the sight of her stripping down. Once she was naked, Fang ordered her to bend down over the bed, having her lay on top of her mother.

Cream did so, whimpering as she felt Fang get behind her and line up to her pussy, grabbing her hips and slamming into her pussy at full force, taking her virginity and making her scream in agony as his cock broke her and pushed even deeper in one thrust. She was much too tight for Fang to hilt himself in one thrust, but he would get all the way inside eventually. She was by far the tightest Fang had ever had, more so even than the males he had collected.

He ordered Cream to start sucking on Vanilla's tits as he fucked her. Cream obeyed, fearful of what would happen if she didn't. Her punishment would go on for the rest of the day before she would be tied up with her mother to be broken in like the other mates. Fang, despite how much he enjoyed torturing the innocent little Cream, actually spent more time fucking Vanilla, wanting to see if he could impregnate her.

* * *

**For those of you who were curious, the results of the voting were this: 6 against 3 for whether Fang should be savage with savagery being the 6, five votes for Sticks being the futa, 3 for Rouge, and none for Tikal, and 5 against three for whether or not more males should be introduced, with the yays taking it. Verdict: Savage Fang, futa Sticks, more males.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh I've been waiting for this one baby! The voting was ridiculously one sided when it came to determining the futa of the group, and if I'm being honest, I can understand why. Fair warning: futaXfemale and futaXmale. So, let's not waste any time.**

* * *

Sticks was having an exceptionally odd day. And considering that the vast majority of Sticks' days were quite odd already, that was saying quite a lot, especially as the day had only started about an hour ago.

Sticks woke early, as she always did when she was either hungry, horny, or suspicious of someone watching her (so basically every day). When she determined that there was no one watching her, as everyone was asleep, she decided she might as well get a head start and went outside.

Sticks had been the one to find the fruits that, when brewed into a drink, would let Fang's cock remain hard for hours on end. She quite enjoyed making it, both because the result was always entertaining and because she loved the smell of the brew when it was done.

Today was different though. More specifically, it was entirely the same, but Sticks was mad as a hatter and prone to changing her approach to things even when there was no reason for her to. She picked the fruits from the tall trees in the forest, juiced them into a wooden bowl and mixed them all up.

She had the formula down pat, but somehow, she had ended up with the bowl a little over full. 'He might spill it on himself when he tries to drink it.' Sticks thought, and though she was more than capable of keeping herself safe in such a situation, she could guarantee nothing about the safety of Fang's many lovers. Best to fix the problem before it became a problem at all Sticks thought.

It would have been quite easy for Sticks to simply pour a little of the drink out onto the ground, but for some reason, be it her not wanting to waste any of her hard work, her enjoying the scent and wanting to taste the drink for once, or perhaps even for no reason at all, Sticks decided to get rid of the extra bit by drinking it.

Naturally, after tasting the small extra bit and realizing how delicious the drink tasted, Sticks proceeded to down the whole bowl. "I'll just make another." She said, going to get more of the fruits.

So she made another brew, and drank it. Then she made a third, then a forth, then a fifth, and drank them all as well, after which she probably fell asleep, her stomach full of delicious fruity juices.

That was the normal part of the day. When Sticks woke up an hour later, she barely had to look down to see the large, stiff cock that had sprouted on her body. With some inspecting, Sticks found that her pussy was still there, and she had not grown a pair of balls to go with, just the cock.

It wasn't as big as Fang's, but it was still huge, especially when compared to Sticks' overall size. She stared at it for a few minutes, more curious than worried or even surprised. She reached down, wrapped her fingers around the base and gripped with both hands, then began to stroke her new rod slowly.

Sticks shuddered and moaned as she discovered that she could in fact feel through it, and it felt great. She repeated the motion, pumping her hands up and down her cock to jerk it faster. It felt great, the whole thing was so sensitive.

As she went, she saw herself begin to leak pre-cum, and started stroking herself even faster, gripping harder. She wanted to cum, she needed to know what it felt like.

She got her answer a few moments later. She let out a loud yelp of pleasure as she reached her peak, cumming all over her hands. The answer: incredible.

As Sticks licked her hands clean, she realized that there was no telling how long she would have her new apendage, and if it were to disappear, there were many things she wanted to experience first, three at the bare minimum.

She returned to the den quickly. Marine was sucking off Fang's morning wood like a good little pet, but Fang himself was still asleep. Sticks grinned, getting on the bed and sitting with her knees on Fang's shoulders. The large muscled Wolf-hog barely noticed.

She used her hands to lower her member to Fang's fang and began rubbing against it. This alone sent small shivers through Sticks, but she was far from done. It took a moment to get it lined up, Sticks was usually on the other end of this, but she managed to get herself positioned and open Fang's mouth. With one jerk of the hips, Sticks pushed her cock into Fang's mouth.

It felt incredible. So warm and wet. His tongue was quite rough against her cock, but Sticks didn't mind, and actually enjoyed it. It didn't take Fang long to wake up with Sticks pumping her hips back and forth. He was quite confused about what was happening, but didn't bite down, knowing that it would pissed Sticks off, which would benefit no one.

Sticks continued to thrust her cock into Fang's mouth, eventually making it into his throat as well. Sticks groaned, cumming shortly after and filling Fang's mouth with hot cum. To her disappointment, Fang didn't swallow it, spitting it out immediately after Sticks pulled out of his mouth.

Before Fang could even question the situation, Sticks went over to Amy see how fucking a pussy would feel.

Amy was as surprised as Fang had been to see Sticks with a cock, but she knew better than to disobey an order from Sticks. Unless Fang said otherwise, she had to do as ordered. She bent over the bed with her legs spread as far as they could without her losing her balance. Sticks, likely taking the method from Fang, slammed her entire member into Amy, down to the hilt.

Amy cried out loudly. She had taken it bigger and harder certainly, but with her holes now more or less shaped around Fang's cock, having a different rod hurt more. Sticks on the other hand loved every second of it. Amy's pussy squeezed her cock pleasurably as she thrust her hips back and forth, trying to get deeper into her with each thrust.

Sticks found that Amy would tighten around her even more when she was spanked, and so began snacking Amy's ass hard every second, making her clench tighter and tighter around the badger dog's cock until she came, unloading a large amount of hot seed deep inside her. Sticks had one more thing to try, so pulled out and went off, leaving Amy with a full pussy and a sore ass.

Sticks went to Tails now, wanting to try anal. Tails didn't ask questions when he saw her approaching him, he never did, nor did he really speak at all, just assumed the position, getting on his hands and knees with his face lowered and his ass raised up.

Sticks quite liked this. She started by pushing her cock between his cheeks and thrusting between them, enjoying how soft they were. When Sticks was back up to full hardness, she lined to and thrust hard into Tails' ass.

Tails whimpered softly, but said nothing as Sticks began fucking him, pumping her rid into his an us fast, using Amy's juices and her own cum as lubricant to force her way through the fox's walls. She managed to hit his prostate after a few minutes of hard thrusting, and immediately attacked the spot with all the force she could.

This caused Tails' ass to get so tight around her she could barely move, his ass practically milking her cock as she moved it inside. She only lasted another few minutes before cumming, painting Tails' prostate white before pulling out, feeling quite satisfied.

But, she realized, her rod was still there. "Guess I've got time to try a few more things." She said with a grin, looking over at where Cream was tied up.

* * *

**The next chapter I'd going to be a double, and you've got the choice of Wave and Jet, Bunny and Mina, or Geoffrey and Hershey. Or would you like another futa Sticks chapter with her playing with Cream? Let me know in the reviews and also let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wasn't sure if I was going to make futa-Sticks a two parter or not, but I think it's deserving.**

* * *

Sticks' cock was still hard and throbbing for more fun as she approached Cream. The bunny still wasn't broken, so she was bound and gagged, wrists tied together, ankles tied together, and blindfolded. She wasn't going anywhere.

Sticks thought she would be a great way to continue the fun with her new, hopefully permanent apendage. She had grown quite fond of anal from her fun with Tails, so she decided to see how Cream's tight ass would feel around her cock.

Cream was already laying on her stomach with her knees underneath her, so Sticks was able to simply walk right up to her and push her shaft against her ass. Cream whimpered, tensing up when she felt Sticks' cock.

Sticks grinned, spanking Cream's ass hard to watch it bounce, her cock twitching in excitement as she watched it. She repeated the action, smacking Cream's ass harder and harder each time to make it bounce more and more. It was a deep shade of red and covered in hand prints by the time Sticks stopped. Sticks could hear Cream's softly crying, and gave her ass one more hard smack to make she kept doing it.

Sticks pushed her cock between Cream's cheeks, shuddering in pleasure and squeezing them around her cock. Cream's furry rump was so soft and warm, it was incredible. Sticks moaned as she thrust between Cream's ass cheeks fast, loving how it felt. She kept going for several minutes, stopping just before she came.

She bit hee tongue hard at the feeling of the built up pressure dying down without release, shuddering at the odd thrill she got from denying herself climax. She pressed her cock against Cream's ass again, ordering her to grind her ass back against her shaft or get whipped for disobedience.

Cream, terrified of getting more punishment, did as told, pressing her ass back against Sticks' hard member and moving her ass up and down, going faster and harder when Sticks slapped her ass again to let her know she needed to pick up the pace. Sticks moaned, holding still and enjoying the scared little rabbit's forced assjob.

After another few minutes, Sticks felt herself starting to get close again. She grit her teeth, trying to hold it off as long as possible. She only lasted another few moments before cumming with a yelp of pleasure, shooting hot cum all over Cream's back.

As she panted, Sticks reached over and rubbed her cum into Cream's fur. She already reeked of cum, as well as a few other things from Fang's constant punishing of her, he'd found quite a few uses for her. Still, Sticks felt it couldn't hurt to add a little more, and made sure all her seed was rubbed in before lining up to Cream's ass again, this time pushing forward ssi her tip poked teasingly, threateningly, against her asshole.

Cream whimpered, likely having hoped Sticks would be satisfied with just the assjob. Far from it, Sticks had quite a bit left in her, and proved this point by slamming her hips against Cream so hard it hilted her cock inside Cream's small, pained anus instantly.

Sticks moaned, ignoring Cream's sobs of pain as she began bucking her hips, pushing her cock into the helpless bunny a little harder with each thrust, getting a little deeper each time. Sticks constantly fought against the urge to cum as she fucked Cream's tight hole. Her walls were do tight around Sticks' cock it was practically milking her for it, begging to be filled with searing hot seed over and over again.

A few minutes of hard fucking later and Sticks had bottomed out inside Cream. She came almost immediately, her body going rigid with a cry of bliss as she fired spurt after spurt of hot spunk into Cream's poor abused asshole, but she wasn't nearly done. It felt to good to stop now.

Sticks was still for less than a minute before she was pumping her hips again, hammering into Cream with just as much force as before, slamming against the deepest parts of her ass until they were so sore and covered in cum that she'd never be able to forget this or feel clean ever again. Fang had probably already ensured that much really, but it got Sticks off to think that it might be her to break Cream. She didn't dare try the same with Vanilla, as her stomach was getting rather large these days and Sticks wasn't nearly dumb or crazy enough to fuck a woman Fang had knocked up. Maybe just her ass if she asked permission first...

Either way, it was nearly an hour before Sticks pulled out of Cream's ass, having pumped six steaming loads of cum into it beforehand and plugging it up after to keep every last drop inside.

But Sticks felt like she had at least one more in her. She thought about it for a moment. She'd already tried all the holes. She didn't see much point in trying the hands or feet, and Cream didn't have big enough tits to try fucking those.

And then Sticks saw them, and grinned. She stood over Cream with one food on either side of her body, then lowered herself so she was sitting on Cream's back. It would make breathing harder for her, but wouldn't cut it off or hurt her too badly in any way. Sticks reached out, gripping Cream's long floppy ears, and bringing them to her cock.

Sticks moaned as she squeezed Cream's long ears around her cock and began stroking herself with them, glad to see that they were just as soft as the rest of her body, softer even. Sticks was soon jerking herself off with Cream's ears so fast and hard that it was causing her to tug them painfully, lifting Cream's head.

It didn't last long. Sticks went about another minute before cumming hard, spraying it over Cream's head and watching it seep down over her face. Sticks panted, entirely spent. She laid down, hoping her cock was still there when she woke.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a double up chapter again. Choices: Jet and Wave, Geoffrey and Hershey, or Bunny and Mina. Leave your request in the reviews. Also, this will be the last chapter before I go on hiatus.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty, we're back. Sorry for the long hiatus, but I needed a little break. Hope it wasn't too terribly off putting. Ready to continue?**

* * *

"So, are you up for it?" Wave asked. "Piece of cake." Jet agreed. The two of them had been given a job recently, one with quite a high pay out. With all the people who had gone missing on the island of the Wolf-hogs, fewer and fewer people were willing to actually go there, more people wanting to just cover the whole thing up and move on with life.

But there were still some people left who wanted to help those who had allegedly gone missing on the island, and were willing to pay quite a bit for anyone willing to take the job, and Wave and Jet were pretty much the only ones left who would. Not only did they have highly flexible morals, not asking where the money they were paid with was coming from, but could also get to the island without needing to be given transport, as their hover boards could get them here quickly and without difficulty. They also planned to loot the place if they found anything good, but the people paying them didn't mind so long as they returned with all the missing people alive and as unharmed as possible.

Seeing the mission as easy money, the two got some supplies, got on their hover boards, and took off towards the island quickly. They reached the island in under a day, finding the dense forest very unnerving even from the first moment they saw it from the shore. As very tech savvy individuals, they didn't find it very appealing to have to spend an extended amount of time in a non-tech environment.

"Let's find where the missing people and get the hell out of here." Jet said, Wave nodding in agreement as they hovered through the forest, keeping their eyes open for anything. For a few hours, they found nothing. Then they started to hear moaning, and followed it on their boards. It took them a few minutes later to find the den, and Jet saw what was happening inside first, his jaw dropping as he was so caught of guard by it he flew directly into a tree next to the den.

Wave flew over to help him, looking into the den to see what could have caught his attention so much that he forgot where he was going, and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside as well. When she looked in, she saw all of Fang's mate, Vanilla and Cream still bound at the far end of the cave, and Fang approaching the mouth of the den. The sound of Wave crashing had alerted him to their presence, and now he was upon them.

He growled as he saw them, grabbing them both and dragging them both into the den. They didn't have any tools or powers outside their boards, and they had already been pulled away from them. They tried to struggle out of his grip, but with no powers or weapons it was pretty much useless. He threw them both on the floor, where they were quickly grabbed by Amy and Rouge.

Amy and Rouge began to forcefully undress Wave and Jet before tying their hands behind their backs, forcing another one of Sticks' drinks, one designed to spike their arousal regardless of their gender, and forcing them into position for Fang, Jet onto his knees with his head between Wave's legs. Both were caught in many different emotions. Fear, confusion, embarrassment, then more fear on Jet's end as he felt the tip of Fang's cock against his ass.

He squirmed, trying to get away from it, but Fang held his hips to keep him in place and Rouge forced his head down, making Wave moan as Jet's beak was pushed into her pussy. Wave groaned, not wanting to take any enjoyment from this situation, but she couldn't help it. Fang jerked her hips forward, penetrating his ass hard. Jet would have screamed out in pain if he could have, but with the position of his beak, the most he could do is groan, which sent vibrations into Wave's cunt, inadvertently making it feel more pleasurable for her.

Fang moaned in pleasure, his cock throbbing in enjoyment from taking Jet's anal virginity. He thrust forward, forcing Jet's walls apart as he member was sent deeper into him. Wave moaned more, reflexively bucking her hips against Jet's face for more as Amy reached around her body, groping her chest to get her even wetter. Tet groaned, unable to do anything as he felt a searing pain from Fang fucking his ass, Wave squirming in pleasure as Fang's movements pushed Jet's beak deeper into her.

It went on for several moments before Fang hilted himself inside Jet's ass, cumming almost instantly when he did from how tight Jet's anus was around him. Wave came shorty after, soaking Jet's face in her juices and leaving her to pant from the release. She hated that she'd just cum while her best friend was raped, she felt horrible, but her body was loving it.

Rouge and Amy shifted the two's position, placing Jet in sitting position and lining his painfully stiff cock up to her ass as slamming her down on it. She cried out in a mix of pain and forced pleasure, screaming out as Fang slammed his member into her pussy. Jet groaned, unable to resist thrusting up into her as Fang's thrusts pushed both of their cocks deeper into her.

Wave didn't want to like it, nor did Jet, but Sticks' drink was making them both too horny and too sensitive to resist. Within a few more minutes of Fang pumping hard into Wave, neither of them were resisting, both bucking their hips for more. Fang groaned, squeezing Wave's hips hard and cumming into her hard, Jet finishing a few moments before, filling her on both ends.

Rouge and Amy untied the two birds, and neither of them hesitated when Fang ordered them to eat his seed out of each other's holes. fang grinned, glad Sticks' had suggested this. Combining intimidation and forced pleasure broke mates much faster. He decided to use it on most mates now, including Vanilla. Not Cream though, he wanted to break her the old fashion way.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a single chapter. I already know who it'll be, and it'll be a female, and one half of my second favorite ship in the Sonic fandom, known only to the comics.**


	20. Chapter 20

**That's right, Sonic and Mina are my second favorite Sonic ship, with Tailsmo being the be all end all. I just feel that Mina was always, always better for Sonic than Sally, Amy, or any of the other possible ships for Sonic. For fucks sake the girl took a bullet to save a girl she pretty much hated just to make Sonic happy! Anyway, time to send her to the island...**

* * *

Sonic had more or less fallen into a state of depression lately. So many of his friends and loved ones were leaving and never coming back, and because of the G.U.N cover ups, he had no idea where he was supposed to go looking to solve the issue. He had searched practically every inch of the main-lands, but he had found nothing, and do to his natural fear of water, his brain just didn't make the connection that they might be somewhere across the ocean.

Mina the mongoose saw this, and just couldn't stand to see him in this state. She hated seeing him like this. She had tried to comfort him, but she knew there was nothing she could do to make him happy that Sally or Amy wouldn't have done better. Mina sighed, knowing there was only one thing she could do to help him, and once she knew this, she decided to do so without hesitation.

Mina used her speed to infiltrate G.U.N. It wasn't quite legal, at all, but she was able to get through alright. Her speed had a tendency to build up faster even when she didn't want it to, so she was able to plow through the solid steel doors. Not the most graceful or stealthy entrance, but she was able to get in, get the information she needed, and get out in under a minute, leaving a punched hole through the entire military base.

Mina was not afraid of water, and once she had the coordinates of the island where everyone had gone missing, she boarded a ship and set off. She knew nothing she did would make Sonic hers, especially as Sally and Amy would be back in the picture after she pulled this off, but it would make him happy, and that alone made it worth any and all risk of going to the island.

The ship was only willing to get so close to the island, but that was fine. Mina was able to move her feet so fast that it acted like a motor and sent her flying towards the shore of the island, giving the appearance of her running on water when really it was more the speed of her feet moving the water out of the way and letting her run on the empty space.

Once she was on the island, she realized that she'd gone a bit too fast, and now couldn't stop. She figured it was fine, she'd use this to her advantage and start looking for everyone. She searched the colony of Wolf-hogs and found nothing, then took off into the forest. This made things trickier, and she repeatedly slammed into trees and rocks, as both were plentiful and repeatedly tripped her up, but she had to keep going.

By the end of the day, she had stumbled upon Fang's den, but by the time she had, her body had been so damaged from crashing and her legs so worn from running that even just standing was a trial. She hobbled towards the den and looked inside, letting out a loud gasp when she saw Rouge whipping Cream's body as Fang fucked her throat.

They all heard the gasp and turned to her. She never had a chance of getting away, and she knew it the moment Tikal and Chaos rushed at her, pinning her down and dragging her inside. Sticks forced her arousal drink down the mongoose's throat, making her gag as she was forced to swallow it all. Chaos ripped her clothes off, tossing them and her boots to the corner, where Blaze set them on fire to get rid of them like they did with every new mate's former clothing.

Mina tried to stand up, but even if there weren't three people ready to hold her down, she couldn't actually get to her feet before she fell, a mix of how much pain her body was already in, and the heat now building up in her body from the drink overwhelming her. She panted hard, sweating as she began to squirm, resisting the immediate urge to touch herself. The others didn't even tie her hands, they knew they didn't have to.

Fang came over to her, looking over her body and trying to decide what her best features were and where to start with her. Her chest was small to the point of almost being flat. Fang grinned as he looked over Mina's long, slender legs. He grabbed her ankles, raising her feet to Fang's cock and squeezing them around his shaft. Fang moaned softly as the soft feeling of her feet around his dick and began to thrust between them.

Mina was breathing heavily, trying to squirm, trying to struggle, trying to do anything other than what she inevitably ended up doing, moving her hands between her legs and fingering herself as Fang fucked her feet. Fang enjoyed seeing her squirm in her growing heat. He thrust harder between her feet, groaning as he quickly got off, covering her feet and toes in several hot gobs of cum.

Seeing how wet Mina was getting and wanting to tease her more, Fang raised her legs, holding them together and thrusting between them. He groaned, liking the feeling of her powerful leg muscles around his cock as the bottom of his cock rubbed against her slit teasingly, making her whimper as she played with her clit, wanting to cum desperately. Fang pumped between Mina's legs harder, ordering her to start moving her legs to stroke him with them. Mina, biting the inside of her cheek in shame, obeyed, moving her legs in rhythm with Fang's thrust.

After a few straight minutes of this, Fang came, firing several thick ropes of cum onto Mina's legs and stomach. Fang pulled back, seeing that Mina immediately crossed her legs on reflex to stop him from really fucking her. Fang smirked, ordering Mina to spread her legs for him. Mina whimpered, trying to ignore how much her body wanted it. She only managed to hold out for a few moments of staring at Fang's massive cock before she gave in. 'I'm sorry Sonic..' She thought, spreading her legs for Fang.

Fang immediately slammed his hips into Mina's pussy. She screamed out in pain. She wasn't a virgin, but she was also very tight and even with how wet she was, Fang's roughness was still painful. But Mina didn't care. Her senses were being flooded with pleasure from submitting to Fang, giving herself to him. Mina moaned, crying out for more when Fang leaned over and bit down hard on her chest, making her cum instantly.

Mina was panting hard, already feeling exhausted, but she knew that Fang wouldn't be done any time soon, and she was ashamed to admit that she was glad.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a double up chapter, both female with two characters that have basically nothing to do with each other. One from the original good Sonic animated show, one from a terrible game that no one fucking played and for good reason. Both feature in the comics. Guesses?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bunny Rabbot, the former rabbit girl turned cyborg freedom fighter and Honey the cat, clothing designer with a heart of gold who will also bash people's face in at a combat tournament just to promote her newest fashion line. Very few people know anything about these two, but there's a ton of hentai art of both, so if you're unfamiliar, just search the names of rule34.**

* * *

Bunny Rabbot and Honey the cat were on their way to the island. Bunny wasn't about to let so many of her friends just drop off the radar altogether without searching for them, and while she didn't have even nearly enough money to fund a search for them all, she did know who did. Honey the cat was more than willing to toss a little money from her large funds to help out, especially as some of the people who had vanished were friends of hers as well.

It took quite a big chunk out of Honey's money, but she managed to bribe enough people that she was able to get the location of the island G.U.N was so desperately trying to cover up from the public eye. Having the information though wasn't enough, they needed to have someone go there, and as it turned out, there were very few people actually willing to go to the island.

"Well this will never do darling." Honey the cat said on the second week with no one signing up for the assignment. "Yer tellin' me." Bunny said dishearteningly, her ears flattening against her head in disappointment, "What're we gonna do about this?" Honey clicked her tongue as she thought about this, "Well, you must know the old expression luv, if you want something done right, best to just do it yourself."

Bunny was more than willing to go to the island, and as it happened, Honey was as well, not wanting Bunny to go alone. "I'll be the eyes, you'll be the muscle." Honey said as they headed out to the island on a boat owned by Honey. Well, more owned by Honey's company, but no one was ever really going to argue with her if she asked for it, and they used it as a good transport to the island.

They stepped off the boat when they got to the shore, both looking around. Honey's keen eyes almost instantly picked up on the trail of wreckage that Mina had left as she sped through the forest, and they began following her trail. It took them a few hours to find where it led, and they realized they were on the right track when they saw Jet and Wave's smashed up hover boards laying around the mouth of the den.

They crept over as carefully and quietly as they could and peeked inside, their eyes widening as they saw the orgy going on within. "What in the Sam hell is going on in there!?" Bunny said, her voice a mix of trying to whisper and barley able to hold back her shock. Honey giggled, "Isn't it obvious darling?" Honey asked, having entirely misinterpreted what she was seeing, "They never went missing, this island is some kind of orgy den, a pleasure vacation of sorts."

"What!?" Bunny questioned, finding it truly hard to believe, especially when she caught sight of Cream the rabbit sobbing in the corner with marks all over her body. Her exclamation caught everyone's attention, and they looked over at Bunny and Honey. Bunny could have easily escaped the area before getting caught, and indeed almost did, but she had to stop and run back to grab Honey, who still didn't believe that the situation was threatening in any way, and stepped into the cave with them.

This led to the both of them getting grabbed and thrown to the ground. "That's a little to rough luv." Honey said, receiving a hard smack to the face from Fang. This, and Fang tearing her outfit off with his claws, is what finally tipped her off that the others were not there willingly. But it was too late by that point, Amy held her down while Sticks gave her the arousal drink.

Bunny could have broke herself free, but Nicole still had control over technology, and was able to force Bunny's mechanical body parts to malfunction, leaving her prone as Fang ripped her clothes off as well and forcing the drink down her throat. Rouge pushed Honey onto her back with Bunny on top, took one of her and Topaz' double ended dildos, and placed it between them, lined up to both of their pussies.

Fang grabbed Bunny's hips, thrusting hard into the cyborg girl's ass. The movement pushed the toy into both her and Honey's pussy, making them both cry as they toy penetrated the both of them. Bunny was getting the worst of it, and not just because she was getting it on both ends. With her cybernetics shut down, her pain tolerance was basically zero, making the feeling of Fang hammering into her ass hurt twice as much as it would have otherwise.

Fang groaned, dragging his claws along Bunny's body as he fucked her ass, enjoying her soft fur. When his claws moved over her metal arm, tugging it gently Bunny yelped in pain as it pulled against her organic bits. Fang testes this. pulling her robot arm again, and again, she cried out in pain. Fang's cock twitched excitedly inside Bunny's ass.

Fang hilted himself inside Bunny's cock, yanking her metal arm hard as he did. Bunny screamed at the top of her lungs, her walls clenching around Fang's cock as her senses were overwhelmed with pain and pleasure, making her mind go blank. Honey had been in that state already, having basically zero resistance to the aphrodisiac and no tolerance for pleasure.

Fang pulled out, watching Bunny and Honey continue to fuck each other, desperate to cum again. He walked over to the other side, placing his cock between their faces. Neither hesitated to kiss, lick, and suck his cock, basically making out around it as he moaned. He was going to like these two.

* * *

**Next up is a single chapter. It'll be a male chapter with a character who was introduced as a villain but was a good guy by the end of it. Guesses? Also, as we're getting closer to the finale of the story, I'd like to ask, what would you like to see in the finale of this story?**


	22. Chapter 22

**'I couldn't do a chapter with Shadow' they said, 'he's too overpowered to get captured by Fang' they said. Well dear readers, that may be true , but you must also remember that our favorite red and black hedgehog has a fatal weakness, the same weakness that lost him the Death Battle against Mewtwo (spoilers).**

* * *

Shadow had no idea where he was. He woke up on the shore of an island remembering his name and nothing else. He didn't remember the battle he had had with Metal Sonic. He had been able to finally permanently destroy the machine, but he had been hit by a massive amount of energy recoil, which sent him hurtling through the air until he crashed on the island.

And so here was, alone, confused, with no idea who or where he was. The situation felt fimiliar, but he couldn't quite tell why. The difference this time though, was that his predicament did not leave him angry and ready to fight to learn the truth, it left him worried and afraid as a different side of his personality, one he had ignored, was jostled back to the surface by the damage to his mind.

Shadow stumbled through the forest , hoping he would find someone or something that could help him, or at the very least jog his memory and help him remember something, anything. Unfortunately, he had no such luck, and after three days was walking through the forest, he collapsed from a combination of exhaustion and starvation.

Rouge, who had been out gathering ingredients for Sticks' many different brews, found Shadow laying unconscious on ground , and grinned in excitement at how lucky she must be to have found him. Putting the list of ingredients on hold, Rouge grabbed Shadow and began struggling to get him back to the den.

Rouge brought Shadow some food and water while he slept so he wouldn't die from lack of them before Fang even noticed what Rouge had found for him. Shadow, thankfully, didn't expire from the hardship of the previous days, and woke up bound and gagged.

He was incredibly confused by this, especially when he saw the naked bat girl in front of him. She grinned at him, pushing her foot against his crotch and rubbing it gently. Shadow moaned against the gag, getting hard, then groaning in disappointment when Rouge stopped. "Sorry hun, can't go cheating on my girl." Rouge said, blowing a kiss over to Topaz, who made a motion like she was catching the kiss, then used the same hand to rub her pussy.

Rouge smiled at this action, "god she knows how to turn me on. Here, drink this." Rouge said, removing Shadow's gag and emptying a bowl of Sticks' aphrodisiac drink into his mouth. Not knowing what it was or why he should worry, Shadow swallowed.

Rouge went over to Fang, who was in the middle of trying to break Cream again. Usually interrupting that would be worthy of several hours of punishment, but because Rouge was doing so to inform him that he had a new mate, Fang would settle for letting her off the hook with just a quick branding on her tits from Blaze.

Fang went over to his knew mate, watching Shadow begin to squirm with his cock throbbing desperately from Sticks' drink. He grinned, ordering him to open his mouth. Shadow was reluctant, but hoped that Fang would help him, or at the very least let him please himself so he could release the pleasure building up in his balls, if he did what he wanted.

Shadow opened his mouth gagging when Fang grabbed his head and pulled his mouth down onto his member. Shadow tried to hold his breath, not wanting to taste all the cum covering the Wolf-hog's cock, but he had to breath eventually. He thought Fang would at least only last a few minutes if he obeyed his orders and started sucking his member, but Fang seemed determined to show his endurance.

Fang thrust into Shadow's throat, taking a position over the hedgehog so he was directly above him and thrusting his cock down, letting him fuck his throat more aggressively. Shadow gagged harder when Fang began hitting the back of his throat, trying to ignore the humiliating feeling of hid balls slapping against his chin with every thrust.

Fang came after fifteen long minutes, forcing his seed down Shadow's throat. Shadow coughed and sputtered when Fang pulled out, but he wasn't done. Fang ordered him to jerk off his cock, untying his hands and positioning his cock in front of Shadow's face. Fearing what the powerful Wolf-hog would do if he refused, Shadow gripped Fang's cock and began stroking it from base to tip.

Shadow tried to just stroke him off fast and get it over with quickly, but Fang ordered him to take his time, threatening punishment if he disobeyed. In truth, Fang was fine with the fast handjob, bit knew that if Shadow took his time with it, the drink would make him begin to enjoy it.

Sure enough, as Shadow continued to sweat from the drink, he leaned forward, licking Fang's tip as he stroked it. Seeing this change in attitude, Fang ordered Shadow to jerk him off harder now, as he wanted to cover Shadow's face him cum.

Shadow eagerly obeyed , stroking Fang harder and harder until he blasted several ropes of hot, white cum onto Shadow's face, which he ordered Shadow leave their and let dry into his fur. Shadow obeyed, letting Fang's cum stay on his face as Fang lifted him up, holding his legs open and lining up to his tight ass. Fang was surprised by how willing he was, he must have already been broken, though in truth, Shadow didn't have much mental strength to protect himself to begin with.

The position Fang had Shadow in had his legs almost behind his head. He dropped the hedgehog onto his cock, impalling his ass hard. Shadow cried out, his own cock twitching as Fang began to fuck him against the wall of the den.

Unable to help but enjoy it, Shadow began to buck hid hips, taking Fang's cock deeper into his tight, warm ass until he was hitting hid prostate, which made him cum almost instantly. Shadow's tongue lulled out as his own cum painted his chest, his mind blurring into a lustful trance as Fang continued to fuck him.

* * *

**Next chapter is a double up chapter, with two characters I'm willing to bet most of you don't know, as they're exclusive to the comics. One has a normal sounding name, one is named after a brand of chocolate. Guesses?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Geoffrey and Hershey St. John, the weirdly attractive possibly bisexual couple that, as far as I understand, have only ever appeared in the Sonic archie comics. See, people often ask me why I still like Sonic after so many terrible games. The answer: It was never the games I liked, it was the animated shows and comics. Mostly the comics honestly.**

* * *

Geoffrey and Hershey St. John weren't the most powerful of soldiers. Neither of them had any special powers outside of their loyalty and hard earned skills from countless hours of training. They were, by G.U.N standards, considered to be one peg above grunts. But they were also the only ones left willing to take the assignment, and so were sent out first chance they got.

In truth, the male skunk and female feline weren't just accepting this job because they were loyalty to their work, this was out of loyalty to their friends. They couldn't even count how many times one of the now missing people had saved them from death. If they could even begin to return the favor, there was no question that they would at least try.

They were put on a jet which flew them covertly to the island during nightfall. They were both giving several weapons before they left, and told they had one week to find the missing people and be back on the beach. If the pilot of the jet didn't see them on the beach, he wouldn't even slow. He'd fly right back to base and the agency would have the whole thing covered up by morning, both to make sure the population didn't panic, and so they wouldn't know that G.U.N had sent even more people to their possible deaths.

But Geoffrey and Hershey weren't scared. After the war with A Robotnick, nothing frightened them anymore. They landed on the beach, checked their gear, and headed off into the forest, quickly picking up on multiple trails from the beach through it.

"Looks like they've all been coming through this way luv." Geoffrey said. Hershey nodded, drawing two small handguns, "then it's probably best if we're ready for an attack while we go through, right dear?" Geoffrey nodded, and drew his rifle, heading down the path.

They found the den pretty fast, and unlike most, they didn't give themselves away, taking time to mentally prepare themselves, single out Fang as their target, and load up for battle before storming into the den.

Unfortunately nothing else went right. Chaos saw then and blocked the bullets with her body. The rounds didn't even puncture the dense liquid Chaos was made of, and she let out her tendrils to ensnare the two soldiers, ripping off their clothing and throwing them out along with their supplies.

Chaos set Geoffrey and Hershey on the ground, creating cuffs from the same liquid her body was made off and binding their hands behind their back while Amy quickly brought them the aphrodisiac drink and forced it down their throats.

Fang had Geoffrey pushed onto his knees as he bent Hershey over in front of him, lining up his cock and thrusting into the cat hard. Hershey screamed out in shock and pain. No one but her husband had fucked her in so many years, and Fang was quite a bit bigger and thicker than Geoffrey. Hershey felt like she was betraying Geoffrey, and what was worse, they were making him watch it happen.

The real worst part was that, because of the drink, it was starting to feel good. It still hurt, but she was starting to enjoy the pain. It only felt better when Chaos grabbed Hershey's head and forced it down, making her deep-deep-throat her husband while he watched Fang fuck his wife.

The two of them tried to resist, but after a few minutes of the treatment, they both began to succumb to the drink, moaning and moving their bodies for more. Geoffrey came first, filling Hershey's mouth with cum. She moaned, swallowing it, then let out a shriek of pleasure as she came from the feeling of Fang's seed flooding her hot cunt.

The two of them laid their, more or less having submitted already, but Fang wanted to be certain they were both broken, and had them reposition, Hershey still where she had been, but now with Geoffrey right behind her, his cock lined up to her ass. Hershey had been ordered to lick inside Geoffrey's ass so he was prepared to take it, and did so with surprising eagerness before getting back in positing beneath her husband, Fang standing behind him and lining up to his ass.

Fang jerked his hips forward, penetrating Geoffrey's tight, unused ass. Well, unused by anytime but Hershey's strap-on. Fang groaned in enjoyment from how much Geoffrey's any squeezed his cock, and thrust in harder to get deeper into his inviting hole.

The force of Fang's thrusts pushed Geoffrey's cock into Hershey's ass, making all three of them moan and buck their hips together, Fang on top, controlling their pleasure. Fang slammed his hips in harder, trying to bottom out inside Geoffrey. Geoffrey came before Fang managed to do so, his hot seed filling Hershey's loving rear and causing her to cum as well.

Fang grit his teeth as Geoffrey's ass squeezed even tighter around him, clenching up from the slim skunk's climax. Fang decided he could bottom out in them later, he couldn't hold it any longer. With a low grunt, almost a growl, he came, unloading a massive amount of hot cum into Geoffrey's anus, painting his prostate and making him cum into his wife again.

Fang pushed the two onto their sides, grabbing their heads and pressing them against either side of his cock. They didn't hesitate to start worshipping his cock, sucking, kissing, and licking it on both sides until he came again, covering their faces.

Fang panted, grinning in satisfaction at the sight of his two newest mated licking his cum off of each other.

* * *

**Next chapter is a single. It'll be a female, another character exclusive to the comics (at least as far as I know), but this one more well known for her constant appearance in different lemons and hentai drawings and comics. People really love characters who bounce back and forth between good and evil huh? Guesses?**

**She's also the last new mate. No, the next chapter isn't the last one ever, just the last one with Fang getting a new mate.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fiona the fox. Crush to Tails, anti-hero turned hero turned full villain. This girl has had it rough, even rougher when you consider that Scourge was her boyfriend, hey-oh! But seriously, I preferred her better as a hero, and I seem to be the only one for some reason. Oh well, people are weird.**

* * *

Fiona the fox wasn't working with the Destructix or any of the other Moebians when she reached the island. The Moebians had been brutally crushed the last time they attacked Mobius, and Fiona had gained a little perspective from that. She knew she couldn't return to the Freedom Fighters, after what she'd done, they'd throw her in prison, and with Robotnick more or less handled by this point, they'd have no reason to let her out any time soon.

So Fiona decided to seek refuge on an island where she wouldn't be found by any of them. She knew that no one ever patrolled this area, but for what reason, she didn't know, nor did she care. 'I'll be safe here,' she thought, though she preferred to avoid thinking about how long she would be trapped there.

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and went searching through the woods for food. She stumbled upon some berries, but never managed to eat any, getting hit over the head and blacking out before she could.

Fiona woke up in Fang's den. She was confused by several things, including the presence of Shadow the hedgehog above her. The whole world thought Shadow had died destroying Metal Sonic, but here he was, grinning and ripping Fiona's clothes off of her body.

She didn't understand why he was doing this, but she didn't immediately care. Self-preservation came first in her book. Unfortunately, Shadow was much faster and much, much stronger than her, and had her undressed in only a few seconds.

Shadow shoved the naked fox to Fang, who force fed her the aphrodisiac drink before pushing her to the ground. "No!" Fiona struggled, trying to keep her legs crossed so Fang couldn't do anything to her, but thus only made him growl.

The large Wolf-hog slapped Fiona's chest hard, breaking her concentration long enough for him to grab her legs and start prying them open. Fiona managed to hold out for a few moments, but between Fang's strength and the drink slowly heating up Fiona's body, she lost control soon, her legs being forced open and Fang sinking his massive cock into already wet cunt.

She wasn't extremely tight, and with how wet the drink was making her, it was easy for Fang to hilt himself in Fiona's warm pussy in just a few moments, but that didn't stop her from struggling, trying to break the grip Fang had on her arms or to free her hands from the cuffs, but she had no such luck with either, being forced to just lay there and take it as Fang used her body.

Fang was used to tighter girls and needing to struggle to get in, but he was finding quite a bit of pleasure in being able to get I'm quickly and starting to shape her pussy around his cock. Especially with how much she was squirming, Fang was getting off on watching that.

Fiona screamed in pleasure as she came, practically seeing spots from how hard it hit her. She hadn't cum that hard in years, and never from Scourge. 'Why does it have to feel so good?' Fiona questioned with a whimper.

Fiona continued to squirm, not wanting to give Fang the satisfaction, not knowing that her squirming was his satisfaction. Fang's hips slapped against Fiona's harder and harder, pushing her against the wall for several minutes , making her cum again nearly in unison with Fang's own climax.

Fiona panted hard, trying to catch her breath as Fang lifted her up. Fiona's ass was untouched, and Fang could tell how difficult it would be to enter, even for him. To make it easier, he pushed hid tongue into her tight hole.

"W..what are..n-no.." Fiona tried to make Fang stop, but he ignored her, pushing his tongue deeper into her, forcing her walls to spread slightly and get the insides wet so his cock would be able to fit inside her.

Fang was only planning to do this until she was wet enough to penetrate, but then he heard Fiona's restrained moans and realized, whether because of the drink or not, Fionna enjoyed it. Fang grinned to himself, and kept his tongue moving inside Fiona's ass, making her squirm and moan as she got closer to her third climax, but he didn't let her cum, pulling his tongue out right before she would have gotten off.

Fiona bit her tongue, trying to convince herself that she was glad he had stopped when she knew she wasn't. To her shame, she felt herself get excited when she felt his cock poking at her virgin ass, and moaned when he thrust into her hard.

Fiona only managed to resist bucking her own hips for a few minutes, then was moving to help Fang get deeper. She needed it too much. She didn't care if it hurt, she wanted to feel his cum filling her ass.

Fang grunted, putting more strength into his thrusts to get deeper into her anus, which felt incredible wrapped around hid cock. He kept going, fucking her against the rough den wall, making her cum only a few moments before he did.

Fiona's mind had gone blank, overwhelmed with pleasure. Fang set her down, grinning as he turned to Shadow, who was already on his fours, ready for the reward he was going to get for catching Fiona.

* * *

**Like I said, this was the last chapter with a new harem member. There are only three chapters left now, and if you don't like MxM, I wouldn't suggest reading the next two, as I plan to capitalize on an idea I was given awhile back.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning, warning: yaoi ahead! Yaoi ahead! If you don't like, don't worry, the finale is coming in just two chapters.**

* * *

The whole thing was really Sticks' fault, though we would never be punished for the act. It had been her idea the whole time, but Fang would never know that. She had wanted two things: to fuck Marine, and to see Fang get fucked.

It was well known that Marine, because of all the practice she had gotten from her time with Fang, but he wasn't allowing anyone to fuck her these days, and naturally he was always on top. So Sticks devised a plan to solve both issues.

It started with her getting Chaos on board, which was easy considering the fact that she was basically true neutral. She formed several items out of her water, items that not even Fang would be strong enough to break through.

Then she brewed an extra powerful version of her aphrodisiac drink and giving it to Tails, Shadow, Silver, Jet, and Geoffrey. While waiting for it to kick in, she went over to Fang and very carefully put the items on him, a gag that kept his mouth open and made it impossible to bite down on anything in his mouth, a pair of cuffs to keep his hands behind his back, a pair of chains to keep his legs spread, and finally, a cock ring to prevent him from cumming regardless of stimulus, which she added last because she needed to lift Marine off of him to do so, and that would almost surely wake him up.

Sure enough, he began to stir the moment his cock was exposed to the air, and Sticks hurried off, pointing out the helpless Wolf-hog to the madly horny boys and finding a place to sit with Marine, kissing her happily and tasting Fang's cum in her mouth.

When Fang woke, he saw all the males around him, their members all hard. He growled, confused and annoyed by this, but it got worse when Chaos flipped him over, exposing his ass and beginning to lash his ass with her tentacles.

Fang reflexively yelped at the first lash, but then bit down around the gag in order to avoid doing so again. The boys grinned at the sight, all five beginning to stroke their cocks as they watched Fang's ass get whipped.

After a few minutes, Tails groaned, tensing up as he came, his seed hitting Fang's head. None of the other four came, but they were more than ready to have some more fun. Chaos flipped him back over and began to move around him, Jet and Tails going to his head, Shadow and Silver between his legs, and Geoffrey standing over him, their cocks just inches apart.

Shadow and Silver both thrust into Fang's ass, groaning in pleasure as they felt his ass try to resist their penetration, the resistance making it feel better for their rods. Jet and Tails thrust their hips together as well, pushing both of their rods into his mouth and, with a little effort, into his throat, causing him to gag as his throat constricted around them. Geoffrey moved his cock forward, rubbing it against Fang's aggressively, making them both leak pre-cum.

Fang was not happy. He tried to struggle, but it wasn't helping. If anything, it made it feel better better for them as his body squirmed and tensed around them and made his cock move more against Geoffrey's.

They stayed like this for several minutes, Tails and Jet cumming first, forcing their cum down Fang's throat moments before Shadow and Silver forced several loads of hot cum into his ass. Geoffrey lasted the longest, cumming over Fang's cock, though Fang himself couldn't actually cum.

They panted for a second before all changing positions, Shadow and Silver forcing their cocks into Fang's throat, Jet and Geoffrey into his ass. Tails climbed on top of Fang, wrapping his lips around the Wolf-hog's member as his own rubbed against his fur.

They started thrusting into him in this fashion, all moaning and grinding their hips against him. It was Tails that was causing him the most discomfort as he bobbed his head along his cock. He was doing an amazing job of deep-throating him, but no matter how close he got, he would never got to cum, the C-ring stopping it, making his cock throb desperately. Noticing this, Tails moved his hands over, massaging his large balls before trying to fit them inside his mouth as well to suck on them.

Fang reflexively thrust harder into Tails' throat, which made Jet and Geoffrey groan in pleasure as the movement pushed them deeper into him, letting them push against his prostate together, and made Shadow and Silver moan as Fang's groan of disappointment when he didn't cum sent pleasurable vibrations through their cocks.

This time it was Geoffrey who got off first, painting Fang's walls white with his cum, making his anus squeeze tighter, earning it a second coating from Jet's cum. Shadow and Silver, who were helping each other cum by grabbing, groping, and fingering each other's asses, came together, flooding his throat with hot cum. Finally, Tails came, coating Fang's chest with seed before taking his rod out of his mouth and getting off of him.

They all took a step back, save for Geoffrey, who straddled Fang, grinding against his cock before lining it up to his ass and pushing his hips down to take Fang's cock inside, making them both moan, though Fang's was followed by a whimper as he realized he still couldn't cum,

Geoffrey began to ride Fang, Chaos moving her tentacles around, stroking all the male's cocks and pushing one into Fang's ass, making him buck them hard up into Geoffrey's ass. This lasted for several minutes until Geoffrey came, covering Fang;s chest with even more cum before he dismounted.

Chaos released all the male's cocks, pushing all of her tentacles into Fang's ass to stretch it out wider and fuck him harder and deeper. The five boys all stood around Fang, each reaching over and jerking off the one next to them, Tails stroking Shadow, who stroked Jet, who stroked Silver, who stroked Geoffrey, who stroked Tails.

They all moaned as they watched Fang get fucked aggressively, jerking each other off hard. Tails was the first one to get to the edge, but grit his teeth and held back from cumming so they could all cum together. After another few moments, all five came at once, covering Fang's body in a coat of hot cum as Chaos released a thick, hot liquid from all six of her tendrils at once, filling Fang's abused anus to the brim.

The males all went to sleep, not knowing that, now that Sticks had had her fun with Marine, she had released Fang from his bindings.

And he was not happy.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the repercussions of this one. It seems a few boys need to re-learn their lesson~**


	26. Chapter 26

**And now it's time for the male mate's punishment. Warning, warning, more yoai! If you do not like, wait until next chapter, it'll be the finale, and while it will contain yaoi, it'll contain more dealing with the female mates. Hell, this is me writing it, it'll contain as much of absolutely everything as I can fit into it.**

* * *

Fang started with Chaos. He couldn't really stay mad at her, he had figured out that she wasn't really aware of much of anything, and just did what she was told unless Fang directly told her to do others. So he settled for not really punishing her, just fucking her roughly and forcing the massive load that had build up while he had the ring on his cock into her.

Chaos groaned, her body twitching as she groaned from the pleasant feeling of being so completely filled with cum. She got even happier when Fang told her there was something she could do to make up for helping the others fuck him. She nodded immediately, eager to have her master love her even more, and willing to do anything to get that affection.

Tails, Shadow, Geoffrey, Jet, and Silver were all pushed down onto their hands and knees, chains made from Chaos' water keeping them from getting up as their cocks were locked in C-rings and their mouths held open with ring gags. Fang grinned at this sight, ordering Chaos to keep going like that and not take any orders accept his from now on.

He picked up the whip that Rouge had brought to the den and went behind the five males, beginning to lash at their asses hard. He started with Tails, giving his ass five hard strikes before moving down the line, watching their asses go red while they yelped in pain, squirming in their bindings but unable to actually move in any way, forced to accept the whipping. After he reached the end of the line, he went back to Tails, starting again. He kept going, his cock getting harder as he did, until they had all been lashed twenty times.

After that he went to the other side, ordering Chaos to use her tentacles to fuck their asses for him while he fucked their throats one by one, starting with Tails and again moving down the line. He seemed to have it in for Tails for some reason, despite it having been all of the males fucking him, and he skull-fucked Tails twice, once to force his cum down his throat, once to coat his face with it, where as he'd only made the others swallow.

Next he switched sides with Chaos, having her fuck their throats with her tentacles, which could reach much deeper than Fang's cock ever could, while he moved behind them to fuck their asses one by one. Again, he seemed to be more aggressive with Tails than the others. He smacked Shadow's ass hard, slashed Silver's back, pulled some of Jet's feathers out, and yanked on Geoffrey's tail, but he still only fucked them each once, thrusting hard into their asses and filling them with cum, which Chaos kept inside them with plugs made from her water.

But he fucked Tails three times. The first was just normal, no rougher than he was with any of the others. Then after he was done with the others, he went back to Tails and sunk his cock back into his tight anus, making Tails groan and whimper as his cock began pumping into him again, filling it with even more cum, only for him to keep going even longer afterwards. Tails' legs were shaking from how hard and deep Fang's cock was ramming into his ass, bottoming out from each thrust and hitting the deepest parts of Tails' anus with all his strength before he painted them white with cum, then stuffed both his tails inside his ass as a plug.

Next, Fang laid back with his cock sticking straight up, ordering them to make him cum with just their asses. Shadow and Silver ground their asses against his cock from either side, giving him a rough assjob that made him cum after a few solid minutes. Jet and Geoffrey mimicked this, but Geoffrey's long, soft tail made Fang cum faster. Tails was forced to do it on his own, and after a few minutes without making Fang cum, was pinned on his back, Fang pulling his tails out of his ass and slamming his hips into his already abused ring piece again.

After filling Tails' ass again, he ordered them to use their mouths, only now they were all allowed to work together. Shadow and Silver licked up and down his shaft harmonica style, Jet and Geoffrey licking and kissing his tip, Tails licking his balls before taking them in his mouth and sucking on them hard while the others worked on the cock. It took less than a few minutes to make Fang cum this time, all the attention making him blast seed across all of their faces.

As their final punishment, he had Chaos fuck their asses, throats, and jerk them off hard, never letting them cum as their cocks were still locked. Watching this got Fang hard again, and looking over, he saw Sticks, who had had her fun with Marine and wanted a little time on bottom, on her fours and beckoning him over to her. Fang grinned, going over and hilting himself inside her pussy, making her moan loudly.

It was several hours before Fang let the males cum, and even then, he placed the rings back on their cocks right after.

* * *

**And now all that's left is the finale, oh yeah, it's coming up next week. No new girls or boys, no more in betweeny chapters or chapters continuing on from a previous chapter, just one final blow out, in more ways than one. Let me hear what you want to be in it, and it might just make it into the final chapter~**


	27. Chapter 27

**And here we've reached the finale...No, please, no tears, all stories need to end some time. Otherwise you end up in situations like the comic books got themselves into where you have to keep making things larger in scale until you've gone from one guy battle a thug in an alley to armies of heroes fighting for the sake of the multiverse. So, let's do this thing shall we? If you thought the other chapters' plots were just flimsy vague excuses for smut, you ain't seen nothing yet. Warning: As much of every kink as I can remember to put in while in my coffee fueled haze, especially when we get to Cream. If you're not kinky deep down, you may want to skip passed it. You have been warned.**

* * *

It had been one year. One full year since Fang had first begun assembling his harem. It hadn't been any longer than that, and yet these days Fang couldn't even recall what life without his many mates had been like. Like, how in the world had he ever been able to tolerate waking up in the morning without the warm, pleasant feeling of Marine's lips around his cock?

He didn't know, nor did he dwell on the thought as he reached over, grabbing the raccoon's head and forcing it down so he could skull fuck her roughly. She didn't resist, taking it happily. She had basically no gag reflex at this point, but would still pretend to because she knew the sound made Fang even hornier. Amy and Blaze were awake as well, and lowered their heads, each taking one of Fang's balls into their mouths to suck on them while Marine was skull-fucked.

Fang kept going, thrusting his hips harder when he felt Amy and Blaze also pleasing him with their warm, soft mouths. Marine hummed around Fang's cock as he fucked her throat, sending vibrations through his shaft to help him cum. After another five minutes, he pushed Marine's head down to the base, Amy and Blaze moaning around his balls as they felt them tense up with his climax. He held Marine's head in place as he pumped several ropes of thick cum down her throat, which she swallowed without the slightest hesitation.

Today, Fang decided, they would celebrate. Sticks would leave and get food, and they wouldn't leave the den at all today besides that. He picked Marine up and slammed her down on his cock, groaning as he began ramming up into her, fucking her wet cunt eagerly. It was already molded around the shape of his cock, making it a perfect fit that felt incredible around his rod.

Marine groaned, bouncing herself hard on his member, taking all of it within seconds, getting a thrill at the sight of her stomach extending from the size of his member inside of her. She cried out louder when Sticks penetrated her ass, wanting a little morning pleasure before she went off to get the food. Fang allowed it this once, seeing how much Marine was moaning from being fucked on both ends. Fang ordered the others to start fucking or playing with themselves, and he would go around the den taking them at his own leisure.

Sticks came first after a good ten minutes, filling Marine's tight anus and heading off to find food. It was another twenty minutes, or five orgasms for Marine, before Fang came, filling her stomach with enough cum to make her stomach remain puffed up even when he pulled his over-sized cock out of her body. He enjoyed the sight, as he knew that Marine was already knocked up, though it had only been about a week ago, and he enjoyed seeing her belly extended.

He went to Amy next. She got on her knees in front of him, wrapping her hands around his thick cock and beginning to move them up and down the length, stroking him off. She went gently at first, slowly building up speed until Amy was jerking him off hard and fast, aiming his cock at her face as he did so. Fang groaned, letting her work him over with her hands. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to get him off with her hands alone, getting her face coated in seed as a reward. She immediately began rubbing it into her fur, licking what was left on her hands as Fang forced her onto the ground roughly, slamming his cock into her ass hard.

Amy groaned, biting her tongue as Fang slammed his hips into hers hard. Even after all this time she couldn't believe how hard he could thrust his hips, as he could ram hard enough into her to leave bruises on her ass and thighs. Not to mention the cuts he left on her ass and back on purpose, as he enjoyed how her holes tightened around his cock when he dug his claws into her.

Amy whimpered when she felt his claws grazing over her fut before breaking her skin and cutting into her, making him moan from her ass clenching around his dick as he pushed his claws in deeper, twisting and wriggling them to see how much pain he could get her to feel before she started to sob. He pushed his claws in deeper until the punctures were bleeding, then raked his claws across the length of her back down to her ass. Amy started to sob after he did this three times and began smacking her ass hard.

Fang grinned at this, slamming his hips deeper into her ass, hilting himself with each thrust, the sight and sound of her sobbing getting him hornier. He came after another ten minutes of fucking her ass, blasting cum inside her tight hole with a sigh of pleasure. He pulled out of Amy's ass, letting her rest as he turned over to Silver and Blaze.

Only Fang and Sticks were allowed to fuck the female's pussy, as Fang didn't want them to accidentally get the girls pregnant, as that was his right and his right alone. He did occasionally let them fuck the female's asses, and Silver thrust into Blaze's happily as Fang hilted himself in her pussy, groaning at the feeling of the fire cat's hot insides. She bucked her hips hard, taking the both of their cocks to the hilt inside of her body, cumming four times in a matter of one half hour. Silver came twice into her ass, Fang grunting as he pushed his cock into her womb and unloaded cum into her.

He pulled out, ordering him to sit on Blaze's face so she could eat out his ass while he sat down hard on her stomach, making it difficult for her to breath as she pushed her tongue into Silver's ass, licking it hard. Fang pushed his cock between her tits, squeezing the soft breasts around his shaft and groaning as he began thrusting between them.

Silver groaned, resisting the urge to stroke his own cock as Blaze scraped her tongue along his walls, groaning into him as she felt Fang's cock hit her chin with every thrust between her tits. Silver groaned, using his telekinetic powers to pinch and squeeze Blaze's clit and nipples, pulling and twisting them painfully, making her cum again a few moments before Fang did, covering her chest in cum.

Fang then bend Silver over, sinking his cock into the hedgehog's ass hard, ordering Blaze to suck him over. Blaze happily wrapped her lips around Silver's cock as Fang slammed his cock in deep inside him, hitting Silver's prostate hard. Silver groaned, whimpering when Fang told him that every time he came before Fang would be another burn he ordered Blaze to give him. Unfortunately, with Blaze's skilled mouth around his cock and Fang's cock abusing his prostate with every thrust, Silver came five times before Fang came, then came a sixth time when he felt Fang's hot seed coating his button.

Fang grinned, having Blaze leave four burns along his legs, one on his balls, which made him cum again, and finally Fang had her take a candle, another courtesy of Rouge, and use her powers to melt it, letting the wax drip over Silver's cock, making him cry out and cum hard as his cock was covered in hot wax from Blaze's candle. Fang grinned at this sight, and looked around for his next target, zeroing in on Rouge and Topaz.

The two were eating each other out, using dildos to fuck each other's asses. He grinned, going over to them. Rouge was on top, and Fang got an idea. He stood over the bat girl, placing his cock on her back between her wings, and pulled them around his shaft, thrusting between the smooth skinned membranes. Rouge groaned, squirming as a mix of pleasure and pain shot through her sensitive wings. Fang thrust harder between Rouge's wings, the feeling of her squirming and sounds of her whimpering got Fang to cum after only a few minutes, coating the wings in cum.

Rouge sighed, a shudder going through her wings. Fang moved back to where Topaz was eating out Rouge, removing the toy from her ass and sinking his cock into the bat's ass, making her groan and bite down on Topaz's clit. Topaz groaned and came, taking Fang's balls into her mouth and sucking on them as he fucked Rouge's ass. Rouge had decent control of her muscles, and squeezed her walls tightly around Fang's ass, making him cum faster than he had from her wings.

He moved lower, pushing into Topaz's mouth and making her suck on and deep-throat his cock, which she was happy to do as his cock tasted like Rouge's ass, a taste she loved. He smacked Rouge's ass hard, watching it bounce and turn red as he repeated the motion for several moments before just jamming three fingers into her pussy. Rouge groaned, bucking against his fingers as Topaz sucked him off, earning a mouthful of hot cum before Fang went to the other side, repeating the process on the other end.

Fang left the two girls to continue their fucking as he went to Tikal and Chaos. The two didn't like each other so much as Tikal used Chaos as a living sex toy and Chaos loved raping anyone who would let her. Currently, Chaos had Tikal lifted in the air with all three holes being stretched out by Chaos' tendrils. The tendrils got rougher with her as Fang bent Chaos over and began fucking her.

Fang grunted, slamming harder into the water creature and groping her large tits, enjoying how easily he could squish and manipulate them with his hands. He grunted, forcing himself deeper as he squeezed her breasts harder and harder, cumming hard into her and watching his seed squirm around inside her body as Tikal was lowered to the ground, her body looking bloated from how much of Chaos' cum had been pumped into her.

Fang grinned, calling over Blaze. Fang pushed Tikal, who was already barely conscious, onto her back with her legs over his shoulder and thrust into her already stretched out cunt, beginning to fuck her hard as Blaze poured candle wax onto the echidna girl's tits, making her cry out, twitching and squirming in pain as Fang fucked her deeper and deeper until he unloaded a flood of cum into her womb.

Fang was started to get tired now, and drank some of Sticks' aphrodisiac drink before moving to Honey the cat and Fiona fox, who he ordered to sit on their fours, side by side. They both leaned forward, using their tongues and lips to worship Fang's cock while Blaze used her powers to heat her hands the temperature of the candle flame and smacked their asses, leaving burns on their ass-cheeks with each smack, making them groan and whimper around Fang's cock until he came all over their faces and left them to lick it off each other as he went to Nicole and Shadow.

Fang sat down, letting Shadow ride him and ordering Nicole to eat Blaze out, she'd earned it. Blaze moaned as Nicole's tongue wriggled inside her hot pussy, and began leaving burns along her back while Fang scratched Shadow's, making him bounce harder on his cock. Shadow managed to hilt Fang's cock inside his ass, cumming immediately when it hit his prostate.

Blaze had started fingering Nicole with heated fingers, and worked her way up to fisting her with her whole hand radiating heat into the poor AI girl, making her legs wobble and give out underneath her as she came violently. Fang picked her head up by her hair and thrust into her throat, fucking it roughly as Shadow worshiped his balls. Blaze, at Fang's order, reached beneath the other two, using her overheated hands to jerk Shadow's cock and pinch Nicole's clit, making them both squirm and whimper as pain and pleasure were forced into them both.

After cumming and letting Blaze use Shadow and Nicole as her pets for the time being as a reward, he went over to Bunny, who was currently having her ass fucked mercilessly by Sticks. Fang grinned, deciding to join her. He stood next to Sticks, lining his cock up to Bunny's ass and pushing into it with Sticks, making Bunny cry out in pain as her hole was stretched much wider than it was meant to. Sticks was pumping her boomerang into Bunny's pussy hard, making the cyborg rabbit cum hard and scream out.

Fang and Fucks came together, filling Bunny's ass with seed. They both pulled out, Bunny dropping onto her back and Sticks getting between her legs, beginning to fuck her pussy. Fang got an idea, getting Rouge's whip and returning to Sticks and Bunny, getting behind Sticks and thrusting into her pussy. As he fucked the badger dog, forcing her cock deeper into Bunny, he brought the whip down hard, lashing at Bunny's large tits. They were the third biggest in the den, the second being a tie between Aleena and Alicia, and the number one spot going to Vanillas DD's.

Bunny cried out in a mix of pleasure from how hard and deep Sticks was able to fuck her with Fang's help, and pain from the whip lashes that cut into the fur and flesh of her breasts, leaving marks across her chest with each strike. Bunny came first just from the intensity, Fang following after, filling Sticks' pussy. The feeling of master's cum pushed Sticks over the edge, making her cum as well. Fang sighed happily, giving the whip to Sticks and moving on to Geoffrey and Hersey.

Geoffrey was fucking Hershey against the wall until Fang arrived, at which point Hershey dropped to her knees and began jerking off Fang and Geoffrey, pointing their cocks towards her open mouth. They both moaned from how tight her fingers were around their cocks and how fast she stroked them both together, making them both cum, filling her open mouth with their spunk, which she promptly swallowed. She opened her mouth again, this time taking both their cocks into her throat at the same time.

She gagged as her throat was stretched by the thickness of their rods, but took it willingly, fingering herself hard. Fang actually came first, but only because he had a new idea and refused to stop until he'd gotten off at least once. He got behind Geoffrey, fucking the skunk's ass hard, making him fuck his wife's throat violently, hitting the back of her throat hard and fast as though trying to get deeper. Hershey's eyes began to water from how hard she was being throat fucked as she focused on resisting her gag reflex.

Geoffrey came when he felt Fang's hot seed filling his tight anus, the feeling of his cum in her throat nearly making Hershey pass out as her air was entirely blocked off. Fang was panting again as he pulled out, taking a break to get another drink of Sticks' aphrodisiac, ordering Hershey to eat his cum out of her husband's ass, and jerking off at the sight, firing his next fresh load onto her ass before going to Jet and Wave.

Wave had been giving Jet a lap-dance, grinding her body against his cock until he came, but lot letting him actually enter her ass. Fang approached, formed her legs as wide apart as they could go, and hilted himself in her pussy so hard that Jet's cock was hilted in her ass in the same moment. Wave cried out at the sudden double penetration. Fang grunted, fucking her hard with Jet for several minutes until they both unloaded into her holes within a few seconds of each other, making her body constrict around their cocks, milking more cum out of them.

Fang pulled out and lifted Jet up with his cock still inside Wave. He pushed them both against the wall, thrusting into Jet's ass roughly. The force of his thrust causing Jet to bottom out inside Wave as he began to pump his hips against them, grunting and groaning from the pleasure of the anal trail. Wave gripped the wall as Jet groped her tits, moaning from the force of both men's thrusts into her. Jet came first, followed by Fang, followed by Wave, who went slack in Jet's arms as Fang pulled out of Jet's ass and grinned at the sight of Vanilla.

He went over to the large breasts rabbit girl, squeezing her massive tits around his cock and ordering her to jerk him off with them. Vanilla did do eagerly, licking and sucking the tip of his cock as she stroked him off with her boobs. Fang groaned, thrusting his hips against her to draw more pleasure from it as he went, feeling his cock throbbing between her breasts after only a few minutes.

When he felt himself getting close, he grabbed her head and forced it down onto his cock, watching her cheeks puff out as they filled out cum. At Fang's order, she didn't swallow right away, keeping the cum in her mouth as Fang fucked her hard, lifting her leg up and burying his face in her tits to bite and suck on them as he fucked her, making her moan with her lips sealed tight to keep the cum in her mouth. Vanilla tensed up, going quiet when she came so she wouldn't spill any of the seed. Vanilla came twice before Fang managed to pump his seed into her eager pussy, allowing her to swallow as he turned to Sonia and Aleena.

The two were scissoring heatedly, their legs intertwined as they ground their pussies together, sharing an incestuous make out session that, to their delight, soon had Fang's cock between it. They worshiped his cock together, scissoring harder and faster, cumming as they felt his cock throbbing and twitching between them. They continued to make out after he came, sharing his seed.

Fang then went to the other end, thrusting between their pussies as they kept grinding together, stroking his cock with their warm, went cunts. He thrust hard between their pussies, loving how their juices soaked his cock and let him thrust faster and faster between them, cumming a few minutes later and covering their pussies and stomachs with his cum. He sighed happily, going to the other mother daughter couple, where Sally was eating out Alicia.

Sally didn't notice Fang approaching, as her face was buried in her mother's snatch, and she yelped in surprise when she felt Fang's claws rake down her back, leaving several bleeding cuts along her back before she was pushed harder against Alicia as Fang's cock plunged into her pussy. Alicia held her daughter's face against her pussy, wanting her to keep going.

Sonia pushed her tongue back in, sucking fast as Fang pumped in and out of her harder. Alicia moaned loudly, drenching her daughter's face in her cum as she reached her climax. She panted, and at Fang's order, took one of Rouge's double ended dildos. Fang lifted Sally up, letting Alicia push the tip into her daughter's ass so they could double fuck her together, holding her breather their body as they thrust into her holes in sync, making her cry out and writhe in pleasure, cumming hard within seconds, then again another few minutes later moments before Fang came into her pussy. Fang pulled out, letting Alicia continued to fuck her daughter as he turned and went to Mina.

No one had been paired with Mina, and she was just laying on her back, her back arches slightly as her fingers probed deeper into her pussy and ass. This upset Fang, as he thought she was quite beautiful, and decided he should show her this. He went over to her, lifting her legs up to his face and beginning to sniff and lick them, making her moan as his fat tongue dragged across her feet, flicking between her toes.

Mina actually came after just a few minutes of Fang worshiping her feet, which made Fang smile. He lowered her feet to his cock and squeezed them around his shaft, letting her pump his cock with her feet. He leaned forward, biting and sucking Mina's small nipples and groping her ass as she stroked his throbbing rod with her feet, moving them faster until he came, pasting her feet in cum.

Fang picked up Mina, holding her hips and moving her legs up so high they were around her head, slamming her body down so he hilted in her pussy without even thrusting, making her cry out in pleasure. She started pumping her hips against Fang as he thrust into her as well, their hips slapping together hard, making them both moan loudly. Fang came pretty fast, but Mina didn't want him to stop, and kept going, squeezing her pussy tighter around his cock. Mina milked Fang for three more loads of cum, at which point she was too tired to keep going and Fang put her down.

Fang was getting more tired now, and had Sticks made more potion while he called over Tails, Marine, Blaze, Honey, Geoffrey, Hershey, and Fiona to him. At his order, all seven of them turned around and began rubbing their soft tails against Fang's stiff cock. Fang moaned softly as the eight different tails rubbed against him. He grabbed a hold of them, beginning to jerk off with the furry tails around his cock.

He kept going for several minutes until Sticks brought him another bowl of the aphrodisiac drink. She had made this one twice as potent as the others, and the moment he took it, he jerked his cock harder with their tails, cumming hard and getting the seed on all seven of their asses. Seeing it all got Fang harder, especially when he realized he had not fucked Tails yet today.

Fang mounted Tails, hitting his prostate on the first thrust, grunting as he slammed his cock into Tails' feminine asshole, yanking his tails back to push himself deeper and harder into him. Tails cried out and squirmed underneath the powerful Wolf-hog as he felt his cock hammering into him. Fang sunk his teeth into Tails' shoulder, making the fox cry out in pain as he felt Fang pump a massive amount of cum into him.

Fang pulled out, and turned to the only left in the den he hadn't played with: Cream.

Cream, for reasons that no one in the den quite understood, still wasn't broken. She had an unreasonable amount of willpower despite her young age and fragile body, and still hadn't given in. Fang new it would be a simple matter of breaking her if he gave her a dose of the aphrodisiac, but Fang was determined to break her down without it.

He started with the whip, lashing along her legs, arms, chest, stomach, face, back, pussy and ass, enjoying every flinch and whimper the poor little bunny let out. He ground his cock against her ass, coating her back in cum, then giving it another coating when he jerked himself off with her long floppy ears. He wasn't nearly done. He made sure to give her several loads of cum in every hole, even letting Shadow and Silver fuck her with him so they could fuck all three holes at once, trying to overwhelm her.

Another round of whipping and Silver used his powers to hold Cream's mouth open, but not for a blowjob or skull fuck. Fang grinned, instructing the other males to use her mouth as a toilet. They all stood in a circle around her, all beginning to piss into Cream's mouth. Cream was sobbing, but couldn't move her mouth or even gag. Fang held her nose, telling her he'd let go when she swallowed all of it. Cream resisted, holding her breath for almost a full minute before starting to get woozy and, with a wave of shame going over her, swallowed the warm urine.

Fang grinned, but didn't think this was enough. Fang removed Cream's blindfold, and ordered Vanilla to use her as a toilet as well. Fang could see Cream's will slipping as she watched her own mother abuse her mouth, sighing in relief as she relieved herself into the rabbit's mouth, Fang again forcing her to swallow before fucking Vanilla on top of her, filling her ass with cum and forcing Cream's face against it, making her eat the seed out of her mother's ass as she fucked her pussy.

And after that, Cream had finally reached her mind break, her eyes glazed over and her tongue lulling out. Fang grinned, and decided to celebrate by letting all the males as well as Sticks fuck her at once. Fang pulled her down to fuck his pussy, Shadow thrust into her ass, Sticks into her mouth, Geoffrey and Jet took her hands, making her stroke them off, and Silver and Tails got into position to work their cocks into her pussy and ass respectively, double fucking her.

Fang came the hardest he had that day, panting hard, and drifting into a blissful rest.

* * *

Many years later...

"H-H-harder Raze~!" "I'm trying Feral, your ass is too fucking tight~!" The young Wolf-hogs moaned in pleasure, the female riding the male, him thrusting into her ass hard. He had never used her pussy, as she was still a virgin there, and was saving that for her first real mate.

Fang looked into the room (really just a little cave that had been carved into the den to give the kids a room of their own) seeing his son Raze railing his sister Feral, hammering into her tight ass. They had been pleasing each other for several months now, and he was excited to let them finally choose their own mates.

They would form their own full harems as time went on, but right now, they would choose their first from Fang's. Feral was the oldest by a few months. She looked more like Fang than her brother did, but had a brown and striped colored coat of her like Marine, her mother, did. Raze was a bit smaller, with a light pink coat resembling Amy's, his mothers.

They were both excited, looking around the many males and females of the harem and making their choice. Feral chose Shadow, slamming a dildo into his ass first to test it out before mounting him. She grit her teeth, letting out only a grunt as Shadow's cock broke her hymen and she began riding him, moaning loudly as she pulled on the leash she had fastened around his neck.

Raze chose Sticks, and to Fang's surprise, Sticks didn't object. The badge dog had always remained her usual slightly in charge self around Fang, even while letting him top her, but she didn't seem to have any problem giving complete control to Raze and letting him fuck her silly, though for what reason, Fang couldn't even begin to understand.

Fang was proud of his children, and knew he would be proud of the others he would have soon; one from each of his female mates.

* * *

**Lordy fuck, this was the longest finale chapter I've ever written, but how fitting is that for a story that was so significant to my smut writing growth? ^-^ Seriously, this story has impacted my writing life more than most of my other stories could have hoped to, and writing it has helped me learn a lot of things that I would have never learned other wise. It's most definitely worth all the people who threatened and insulted me over it, wouldn't you agree?**

**So, did you like this finale? Did is there a sonic character you wish had been in this story? Maybe a kink or scenario you wish had been touched upon that I missed? What did you think of this story as a whole? What kind of story do you think I should make within the sonic universe next? Lord knows there are no shortage of ideas for the fandom, be it for better or worse.**

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
